


【Flo米】可可与胡萝卜

by sporepear



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporepear/pseuds/sporepear





	【Flo米】可可与胡萝卜

这个月的第三个星期六，Mikele公司旁边的超市史无前例地打了八五折。

他一大早就拿着小推车等在超市门外了，因为是周年店庆，除去覆盖全店的折扣之外还有不少商品有限量特价优惠，仅此一天，过时不候。在诱人的打折活动下，总是要到十点钟才慢悠悠从床上爬起来的巴黎居民们集体闻风而动，距离开门还有两个小时，就已经把大门口堵了个水泄不通。

九点钟超市准点打开大门，Mikele跟另外几十个一起等在门外的大爷大妈们一起沙丁鱼般地涌入超市，直奔生鲜区而去——日用品当然也要抢，但好歹品种多、大家的火力没有那么密集，但家里常吃的蔬菜肉蛋一共就那么几样，于是乎，一时间，把那个区域围了个水泄不通。

Mikele挤在好几个年龄至少是自己两倍大的阿姨之间，试图奋力地从她们手底下抢到一包特价的胡萝卜，努力多次无果，只能眼睁睁地看着最后一盒贴着红色标签的特价菜被拿走，他下意识地在心里算了一下钱——那差价本来可以用来多买一个苹果的。

苹果可以蒸熟了做蜂蜜苹果泥，家里的蜂蜜也快见底了，昨天小蒸锅还坏了不会修……他颓废地站在面前的胡萝卜架子前，想起家里一大筐没做完的家务，忽然感到了一阵强烈的悲伤。

我还不到24岁呢。

……怎么就变成现在这样了？

Mikele站了一会儿，深吸了一口气晃晃头，把脑子里乱七八糟的矫情想法全部甩出大脑，恶狠狠地抓起了一根胡萝卜——反正已经没有特价了，那不如好好挑一挑。他捡起一根看看、扔回去、再捡起另一根看看……时不时跟对他投以白眼的售货员互瞪了一会儿。

菜都这么贵了，还不让人挑，干什么啊？！

等Mikele终于挑选完需要的三根胡萝卜，蹭蹭手准备装袋去称的时候，忽然注意到了不远处有一个人。

那是个非常英俊的青年……一个alpha，深色的头发，留着一点胡子，穿着和食品生鲜区格格不入的西装三件套，像是在找什么东西似的，脸上略显迷茫。他举手投足间都带着alpha那种特有的侵略性气场，面容的轮廓却很柔和，低调而不张扬。Mikele呆呆地看着他，觉得自己全身的血液开始兵分两路，向着脸和下半身飞快地涌去。

像是察觉到了他的目光似的，那人顿了一下，忽然向Mikele的方向转过了头来。

Mikele吓了一跳，赶紧低下头，条件反射地整理了一下自己刚才抢菜时挤乱的头发和衣服，整整领子捋捋鬓角，挑选胡萝卜的动作也变得温柔了起来。他矜持地看了一会儿菜，再抬眼，果不其然，那个年轻的alpha还在看着他，Mikele这么一抬头，正好对上了他的眼睛——那个人的虹膜是棕色的，暖而清澈像是蛋挞上面焦糖的颜色，

操。

Mikele在心里骂了自己一句，强迫自己挪开了视线。

……但他可真好看啊。

在连3秒钟都没坚持到、又忍不住偷偷抬头去看那个人的时候，Mikele凄惨地意识到了一个可悲的事实——他那个可能还停留在上世纪八十年代的审美已经根深蒂固，就算是之前被骗得差点连骨头都不剩，本能还是积习难改——他还是喜欢这种人模狗样一看就很像是渣男的alpha。

这么混乱地想了一会儿有的没的，一没注意，那人竟然已经试探着向他的方向走过来了，大概是把他的视线当成了某种赞许的暗示。Mikele被吓了一跳，赶紧把胡萝卜丢进购物车里，逃也似的冲入了浩浩荡荡的抢货大军之中，一句话没说，跑了。

两个小时后，从超市拖着大包小包回到自己租的小公寓时，Mikele觉得自己已经快要瘫痪了。

他用了最后一口气把东西拖进家门，瘫在门口的小凳子上歇了半分钟，又撑着墙站起来，慢吞吞地穿过客厅、挪到了右手边那间用书房改的小卧室门口。

坐在屋里的Marie用手指点点嘴唇，轻轻地嘘了一声：“他刚睡下啦。”

Mikele脸上的表情顿时柔和了起来，轻手轻脚地走到婴儿摇床旁边，扒着栏杆注视着盖着小被子熟睡的孩子好一会儿，又没忍住，轻轻地在他的额头上吻了一下，满眼都是要流淌出来的爱意，就像是忽然有了一道光，把方才的颓丧和疲惫都一扫而空了一样。

Marie看着他的样子，没来由的有点心酸，她无声地叹了口气，又很快地收敛起了自己的表情，对着Mikele笑道：“辛苦啦，超市人很多吧？”

“我感觉全巴黎的人都来了。”Mikele替孩子掖好被角，又恋恋不舍地看了半天才站起身，活动了一下有点酸软的腰：“谢谢你Marie，没有你我真的不知道怎么办……”

“跟我说这个干嘛。”Marie打断了他：“走吧，东西是不是都还没放冰箱？”

Mikele果断地把她摁回了椅子上：“你帮我照顾他已经帮大忙了，别管了，我去做饭。”

没过两分钟Marie就悄悄关好了小卧室的门从屋里面出来了，Mikele的小崽子睡熟了，她无事可做，跑到客厅里面边听CD边帮忙择菜。Mikele大概是去了超市一趟真的累到了，孩子不在身边的时候整个人从里到外都透出了一股丧意，又是一副产后抑郁的样子，Marie也没再出声打扰他。

半晌，一直在安静地洗菜切菜的Mikele幽幽地来了一句：“昨天我发情期到了……”

Marie被一口水呛到，剧烈地咳嗽了起来，吓得Mikele赶紧丢下正在洗的菜过去给她拍背顺气。Marie咳咳咳了半天才缓过来，赶紧一把抓住Mikele的手腕：“然后呢？”

“你别急……”Mikele叹了口气：“我吃抑制剂了。”

Marie松了口气，刚想说点什么，Mikele却又紧接着露出了一种混合着微妙的烦恼、羞涩和欲求不满的表情：“但还是有点……”

“还是想找人约？”她试探着问。

Mikele破罐破摔地点点头，犹豫了一下，并没有把刚才在超市遇见的那个超级帅的alpha的事情说出来。

她自己是个beta，所以就算是十分通情达理，也没法非常确切地理解omega们的感受，Marie想了想，觉得这可能跟减肥时候吃代餐粉当饭的感觉一样，虽然不饿了，但还是馋。她于是点点头，了然道：“也是，要不然你怎么几根胡萝卜抱着洗了那么半天都不撒手。”

Mikele：“……”

他还没有饥渴到那个程度吧。

当天晚上九点，Mikele出现在了家附近的酒吧里，这对于要通宵狂欢的人们来说时间有点早了，但是Marie今天晚上十点就要回家，他必须得在这之前赶回去，再者，用自己这位好朋友的话来说——一个小时就够了，没有你钓不到的alpha。

Mikele平时根本没时间打扮自己，每天天刚亮就要爬起来给自己的孩子喂奶、做今天要吃的辅食——崽儿现在已经可以吃点蔬菜泥和蛋羹了。然后洗衣服收拾屋子，再挤地铁去公司上班，下班后还要继续完成工作和家务，到很晚才能睡觉，忙得连喘口气的时间都没有。

于是上大学时候那些布料娇贵难打理的漂亮衣服都被压了箱底，一是穿着做家务实在不方便，二是穿了也没人看。

但今晚Mikele精心地化了妆，描了精致的眼线，眼下贴着亮晶晶的金箔，整个人就像是只抖着漂亮羽毛的娇小雀鸟，用妆容暂时遮住了眼下的青影和血色淡薄的嘴唇。这非常奏效，才刚走近酒吧没两分钟，Mikele就感到有好几个alpha的视线落在了他的身上，目光里带着显而易见的热度。

他状似随意地在酒吧里扫了一圈，在看见角落卡座里的一个人的时候，忽然愣住了。

Florent原本正在跟另一个刚认识的人随意地聊着天，看见Mikele进来的时候还以为自己是认错人了——那个年轻漂亮的棕发omega美得光彩照人，Florent一时间没敢把他和今天上午在超市见到那个穿着半新不旧的衬衫、头发一团鸟窝的人联系在一起。

当他们对视的时候，那个omega明显是愣了一下，紧接着，脸上一闪而过了一丝羞赧的表情——那么Florent就很确定是他了，他想马上走过去跟他搭话，却又想起了上午在超市里面自己刚一想靠近、那人拔腿就跑的经历，一时间也不敢轻举妄动。

Mikele犹豫了一下，主动向他走了过来，原本坐在Florent对面的人看了看Mikele的样子，自觉萤烛不敌皓月，知趣地主动让开了位置，Mikele在他对面坐下，对着Florent露出了一个笑容。

“想喝什么？”Florent轻轻把酒单推给了他。

Mikele并没有推辞——alpha们约炮的时候总是这样，请上两杯酒，就觉得仁至义尽，接下来就要想法设法带你去开房了。他翻着酒单看了一会儿，并没有忘记自己还在哺乳期，只好问服务生：“有没有牛奶？”

后者投来了一个匪夷所思的眼神，摇摇头。

这也是意料之中的事情了，Mikele叹了口气，刚想说可乐也行，就看见自己对面的alpha点了点酒单：“这上面有百利甜牛奶……那你们肯定是有牛奶的了，倒一杯就行，冰……”见Mikele摇头，他又补上：“不加冰。我要杯长岛冰茶。”

Mikele愣了一下，低声道：“谢谢。”

“没什么。”Florent摇头，并没有追问为什么他要穿成这样特地来酒吧喝牛奶，酒保走后他们安静地对视了一会儿，又都忍不住笑了起来，Florent说：“真巧啊。”

“嗯，是。”Mikele眨了眨眼睛：“我叫Mikele.”

“Florent，叫我Flo就好。”Florent看着他，灯光透过Mikele那件真丝的轻薄衬衫，让肢体的轮廓都若隐若现，他吞咽了一下，没办法把自己的视线从面前这个omaga柔软美好得过分的腰肢线条上挪开。

半小时后，他们各自喝完了自己点的饮料，从后门走出酒吧，心照不宣地一起上了Florent停在路边的车上。

坐在驾驶位上之后Florent打开手机，找出了一家自己常去开房的酒店的页面来递给Mikele看，询问他的意见：“这里可以么？我有会员卡……而且离得也不远。”

Mikele之前还在想Florent开得是什么车，他不太懂这个，只觉得从外面看就是辆普普通通的家用轿车，里面的内饰却非常低调奢华，副驾驶的座椅他一窝上去就不想动了。Florent大概是在弄导航之类的，暂时没有发动汽车，Mikele舒适地靠了一会儿，忽然意识到车里的气味有些熟悉……他开始以为是车载香水，后来才反应过来大概是这个alpha的信息素。

跟我前男友的信息素闻起来真像。意识到这一点后，Mikele在心里大声地叹了口气。

“去我家吧……地址是这个。”Mikele只瞟了一眼就推开了，停顿了一会儿，又用一种非常平铺直叙的语气说：“我的孩子在家……不放心他一个人待太久。”

Florent差点被他这句话噎死，他有点难以置信地看了Mikele半天，才从他的表情中发现这并不是个玩笑——虽然刚才在酒吧里再见面的时候他就觉得Mikele的样子有哪里不对了，似乎要比他之前见过的那些年轻omega都更有某种柔软甜美的韵味，他以为只是妆容和声音的原因，根本没往这个方向想。

所以是已经生过孩子了吗……Florent一时间心情十分复杂：“那……”

“快六个月了。”Mikele打断了他，有些烦闷地闭上了眼睛，他必须得把这个情况说清楚，之前不乏有因为这个嫌弃他的炮友，发现之后再从家里大骂着摔门而去：“我不能留他自己在家过夜，如果你介意的话那我们就算了……”

说到最后的时候Mikele悄悄地瞟了一眼Florent的表情，话虽然是这么说的，但他还是希望Florent不会因为这个而拒绝他，毕竟这个alpha真的很帅，人看起来也还不错。这才是他发情期的第二天，足量的抑制剂只能够让他不会发情到浑身发烫湿得流水，却填不饱身体里本能的渴求，现在他无论是生理还是心理都饥渴得难受。

要不然Mikele也不会出来约炮了，没那个闲工夫，碗还搁在水池里面没洗呢。

Florent愣了一下：“我不……我的意思是，如果你现在有伴侣的话，我介意自己是不是……呃，是不是在破坏别人的家庭。”

“……我是单身。”Mikele松了口气，随即，心里又难以抑制地难过了起来。家庭？他的前男友，那个不负责任的人渣alpha在不小心把他搞怀孕了之后就瞬间人间蒸发，往日所有的浓情蜜意海誓山盟都成了狗屁——那时候他离大学毕业都还差两个月，因为男友跟家人早就闹翻了，独自一人怀着孩子在远离家乡的巴黎……他哪还有家呢？

Mikele自嘲地笑了一声，扭过头去，眼睛看向了窗外：“……放心。”

Florent看着他，欲言又止，最后还是没说什么，只是转动钥匙发动了汽车。

从酒吧到家的路程不远，两人都有些急不可耐，在那个顶灯半死不活的电梯里面就不安分地摸了起来，Mikele搂着那个年轻alpha的脖子，半个身子窝在他怀里，另一只手已经不安分地摸向了他腿间，那里已经略微鼓起、透出一点热度来。靠得近了，Mikele更清晰地闻到这个alpah——Florent的信息素比他印象里前男友的更软和一点，侵略性不强，还隐约带着一点清新的甜味，精准地戳中了Mikele审美的死穴，虽然极度不愿承认，但他可能天生就是喜欢这一款。

Florent抱着他的腰，微微低下头，吻过他鬓角的棕发和脖颈处细腻温软的皮肤，他已经完全注意不到自己信息素的味道了，鼻腔中完全被omega甜软浓郁的气息所占据，那是玫瑰和麝香的芬芳，像是狭小的电梯里面爆炸了一颗鲜花炸弹，甜得撩人。

但Florent现在已经无暇想这些了。

紧接着电梯到站、发出“叮”的一声轻响，他们交缠着挪出去，又在Mikele掏出钥匙打开屋门之后相拥着走进家里。Mikele短暂地推开Florent，思考了两秒钟要在哪里做比较好，思路却突然被一声嘹亮的婴儿哭声打断了，本来早就该回家的Marie急匆匆地跑了出来，声音几乎带了哭腔：“Mikele！我打了好多电话你都不接……他发烧了，还起了疹子，我……”

Florent还没反应过来，就被那个一秒钟前还像是果汁软糖一样的omega猛地推开他，踉跄着冲进了左手边的小卧室里面，他犹豫了一下，还是跟了过去看看能不能帮上什么忙。

然后他就知道了Mikele并没有骗他，他是真的生过孩子了——这间卧室原来大概是间书房，被布置成了婴儿房的样子，有些简陋的星星贴纸贴满了墙壁和天花板。

旁边的Marie也一脸焦急：“他一直哭，我给他试了表，才刚开始烧的……”

“对不起对不起……我不该离开你的，对不起……”Mikele跪在婴儿床边，愧疚得恨不得现在给自己一刀。他摸了摸孩子的额头，触到一手滚烫的时候眼眶瞬间就红了，他彻底慌了，无助地胡乱地摸了半天才想起来从柜子里拿出了医保卡和小病历本，又回身把崽儿抱了起来，轻轻晃了晃，声音中带着某种神经质的自我安慰：“没事的，没事，我们现在就去医院……现在就去。”

Marie帮忙从衣柜里拿出了孩子外出时裹着的小被子：“别急别急，我和你一起去。“

“不。“Mikele知道她今天晚上本来就有很重要的安排，多待了这么一会儿已经是耽误了：”我自己就可以……“

“那他……“Marie终于把目光投向了一直站在屋门口的陌生alpha身上。

“……”Mikele这才想起来旁边还站着个本来要来家里上他的alpha，他的脚步停在了原地，张了张嘴，有些迷茫：“你……“

现在Mikele看上去一点也不像那个在酒吧里面魅惑众生的omega了，那层从容漂亮的面具被打碎，就露出了内里柔软脆弱的芯来，他急得双眼含泪，慌张而又无助地紧紧搂着怀里生病的孩子，Florent看着他，顿时觉得心里一软。

“去医院么？”Florent问：“我开车送你。“

等看完急诊、输液拿药、一切料理妥当，怀里的崽子终于安心地熟睡过去了的时候，Mikele觉得自己半条命都要没了。其实没什么太大事，几个月大的婴儿有点头疼脑热都算是正常，但Mikele之前完全没有带孩子的经验，还是被吓得不轻。

出了医院，他抱着孩子，行尸走肉一般地走到车边，低声报了一句自己家的地址就上了后座瘫着动不了了。等车开到了地方，他准备要掏钱包交车费，才反应过来这个并不是出租车司机，而是本来要给他上床的炮友。

……那个才认识了几个小时的alpha就这么陪着他给孩子看了一晚上的病。

Mikele看看表，已经凌晨三点多了，约炮没约成还拉着人家当了一晚上任劳任怨的司机，他多少有点歉疚。Mikele咬了一下嘴唇，试探着问Florent：“我……挺晚的了，要不在我那儿过个夜？”还没等Florent回答，他又赶紧补充道：“就只是睡觉，我今天太累了。”

他真的好困，恨不得现在就在后座上躺平睡一觉，幸好明天礼拜日不用上班，不然Mikele觉得自己现在可能就要绝望到抱着崽儿从桥上跳下去了。

“……嗯，行。”Florent犹豫了一点，很快同意了：“谢谢你。”

折腾了一晚上没睡到这个甜软漂亮的omega，Florent确实还有点意犹未尽——其实Mikele也是，但他们实在都没精神了。回家等Mikele安顿好了崽子就双双倒在双人床上昏睡了过去。

因为担心孩子，Mikele也没怎么睡踏实，只敢眯瞪一会儿就又要爬起来给孩子试试体温、中间还喂了一次奶，反复起来睡下折腾了不知道多少次，等到天快亮了的时候才终于实在熬不住，在身边alpha带着淡淡清甜茶香的信息素气味的安抚下睡死了过去。

再醒来天已经亮了，Mikele每天早上有个给崽儿喂奶的生物钟在，所以就算是还没睡够身体也会强迫自己醒过来。他揉着酸胀不已的额角从床上坐起来，才发现身边已经空了，那个昨晚和他同床共枕一夜的alpha正背对着自己穿衣服，一副要离开了的样子。

“我是不是吵到你了……”Florent听见了身后窸窸窣窣的声音，有些抱歉地回过身看看Mikele：“他好点了么？”

一大早上没听见哭，应该是还好。Mikele愣愣地点了点头，大脑空转了半天，忽然脱口而出：“你要走了么？”

紧接着他就收了声，就算不照镜子Mikele也知道自己现在的样子绝对算不上赏心悦目，估计还很吓人，隔夜的妆现在已经完全花了，随便在眼下一抹就是一手潮乎乎、混合着亮粉的黑色眼影膏，确实不会有什么脑子和审美都正常的人愿意跟他上床了。

虽然从Florent的视角景象完全不是这样的——Florent看着他坐在床上，呆呆的像是只没睡醒的海豹似的样子，觉得真的是超级无敌可爱，非常有心过去亲亲他，但估计Mikele也不会同意的，只好忍着不舍挪开视线，解释道：“嗯。我公司有点事，必须得去一趟。”

“……”Mikele在心里翻了个白眼，他这个没上成床的炮友看上去不会超过三十岁，却把自己说得像是个什么公司总裁一样，果然天下alpha吹起牛来都一个德行。但看在蹭了人家一晚上车的份上，还是把它咽了回去，他想了想，问：“……你叫什么名字来着？”

“……”Florent叹了口气：“Florent.”

“Flo，嗯。”Mikele点点头，他垂下视线，盯着被子上的条纹，用一种“今天的天气真晴朗啊”的语气说：“那个，就……你什么时候还有空么？我们可以再见面……如果你愿意的话。”

Florent正在系衬衫扣子的手停了一下，随即，那双好看的焦糖色眼睛就亮了起来：“好。”

下一周的周日晚上，Florent再一次出现在了Mikele的公寓门口。

路上路过花店，想起Mikele那个玫瑰麝香的信息素，他还顺手买了一小束鲜切玫瑰当作礼物，此时规规矩矩地站在门口，深切地感觉自己像是来约会而不是约炮的。Florent敲了敲门，过了一会儿里面才传出了声音，门打开后那个omega出现在了他面前，淡妆、穿着宽松的居家服，眉头紧锁着跟他打了声招呼：“嗨。”

“嗨……嗯，这个。”Florent连忙把花递给他：“给你的。”

Mikele确实已经很久没有见过这么古老又郑重的套路了，也很久没有人送他花了，一时间忘了翻白眼，只回以迷茫而礼貌的微笑。他侧身让Florent进门顺手把花扔在了手边的鞋架上：“嗯，进来吧，换个鞋先……你稍等我一下。”

Florent还没捞着多看他两眼，Mikele就又刺溜一声钻回了房间，Florent愣了一下，换好鞋后也跟着进了Mikele的房间——他已经在卧室这张床上睡过了。

Mikele正在电脑前做着什么东西，有点苍白的脸色被屏幕的光映得蓝莹莹的一片，手里鼠标点得飞快，Florent放轻了脚步走到他身后，视线落在了Mikele后颈仍然完好的腺体上。之前他还以为是眼花看错了，这次再见才终于确认了这个omega是真的没有被标记过，Mikele这个年纪、独居、年幼的孩子、未标记……再加上他说自己的单身，Florent差不多已经可以猜到剧情了。

“嗯……你走路怎么没声？”Mikele把海报的最后一点字体改完，导出发过去之后终于松了口气，才发现Florent不知道什么时候已经走到他身后了。Mikele把电脑拍上，对着他露出了一个甜得有点刻意的笑容。

在屏幕被合上之前Florent眼尖地看见了他电脑上打开的ps和ai界面，“你是做平面设计的么？”Florent问。

“嗯、嗯……”周日晚上还要加班应付傻逼甲方、连个跟人上床的时候都快没有了的平面设计师。Mikele一点也不想提自己工作上的事情，只是敷衍地应了一句，又问他：“你想不想喝酒？”

当他们一起坐在客厅的小沙发上、Mikele开始往第二个玻璃杯里面倒酒的时候，Florent终于忍不住问了：“我以为你不喝酒的，上次……”

“少喝一点没关系。”Mikele把杯子递给他，自己拿了另外一个，轻轻晃了晃，稍抿了一口：“我刚才喂过奶了。”

Mikele本来只是想解释一下各种忌口只要不在喂奶前吃，就可以相对宽松一点，上次在酒吧非要喝牛奶并不是没事找事。但这句话在现在的情况下听起来却十分暧昧，Florent也没接话，任由这种莫名其妙的桃色气氛蔓延开来。

他们没再说话，默默地喝完了杯中的酒，等喝到最后一口的时候Mikele故意用舌尖勾了一下杯沿，紧接着又舔了舔自己的嘴唇，浅色的酒液在下唇上淋上了一层晶莹的水光。

Florent当然看得懂他这种暗示——他也早就忍不住了，放下酒杯后就伸手搂住了身边的omega，偏过头去就想要吻他沾着烈酒的柔软嘴唇，却被Mikele用手指轻轻挡住。Florent愣了一下，Mikele也不说话，只是用食指抵着双唇挡在了他们之间，笑得甜美勾人，动作停顿了片刻，忽然又主动贴了上来，解开了他衬衫领口的扣子。

Florent配合着他的动作仰起头，任由那些灼热湿润的吻印在颈间，他微闭着眼睛，呼吸也不自觉地变得急促了起来，要撩拨起一个年轻的alpha并不是什么难事，周围信息素的气味渐渐浓郁了起来。很快，Florent重新掌握了主动权，一翻身，把Mikele仰面摁倒在了沙发上——

“嘎吱。”

Florent的动作僵了一下，而Mikele尚且还在意乱情迷中，并没有意识到刚才是什么东西在响，只是本能地搂着Florent的脖子想要把他拉得更近，腿也不安分地缠上了他的腰。结果刚一动，身下那个破沙发也跟着动了一动。

“嘎吱——”

Mikele：“……”

于是Florent就眼睁睁地看着自己身下这个原本游刃有余地勾引着自己的omega脸一红，瞬间变成了一个羞赧的小可爱，他看得心里一动，想要伸手过去继续解他的衣服，却被躲开了。

非常想现在就把自己家这个破沙发扔去垃圾填埋场的Mikele磨了磨牙，把头埋在Florent的肩膀里面不肯出来了，小小声地从牙缝里面挤出来一句：“去床上吧……”

Florent“嗯”了一声，吻了吻他的脸颊，直接捞起他的双腿，就着这个考拉熊抱树的姿势把Mikele抱起来向卧室走去。他把Mikele放在床上，转身去拿润滑液和安全套的功夫，再回来时却发现Mikele已经把自己脱得只剩下贴身的内裤，在床上摆好了跪趴着的姿势，就像是只把肚子藏起来的刺猬一样。

但他现在皮肤因为情热而微微泛着泛红，喘息湿软，后颈的腺体散发着玫瑰与麝香甜美的气息，浑身都是藏不住的情欲，勾引着人来操他。Florent脱下衣服也上了床，因为这个体位看不见omega那张漂亮的面孔而惋惜了一会儿，他把Mikele的内裤褪下，揉弄了两下他已经硬起来的下身，情动的omega就已经泄露出了一丝呻吟，软下腰来向后往他怀里窝，湿软的臀缝蹭着他硬挺的阴茎，像是勾引着他就这么操进来一样。 

他的后穴也已经开始分泌体液了，就算不在发情期，omega的身体也总是能很快为性爱做好准备。

Florent把润滑液挤在手上，又轻轻吻了一下他的肩膀，轻声说：“疼了跟我说。”

Mikele闭上眼睛，含糊地应了一声，在黑暗中放任自己被另一个alpha的信息素所包围。

在被手指插入的时候Mikele浑身一颤，赶紧咬住了枕头才没有让自己直接叫出来，Florent在非常耐心地用手指在开拓他，很快又加进了第二根，除去轻微的酸胀感之外并没有什么不适，润滑液被捂得温热，一点点被送进身体深处，和流出来体液湿漉漉地混合在一起，在指节进出时发出轻微的粘腻水声。

他现在没在发情期，跟一个第一次约炮的alpha就湿成这样，Mikele多少因为自己身体的反应有点羞耻，却又在被手指碰到敏感点的时候彻底扔掉了最后一点底线，趴在床上，只顾得上轻声呻吟喘息。

爽就完事了。Mikele破罐破摔地把头埋进枕头里面，难得能约到这么合口味又不嫌弃他的alpha，抓紧享受比较重要。

等Florent加到第三根，开始一下一下地用骨节分明的修长手指操着他的时候，Mikele的腰已经软成了一滩水，身体不自觉地跟着他的动作小幅度地律动着，情欲已经在临界的边缘游走。

“行了……”Mikele脸色潮红，在被用手操到高潮之前用最后一点理智制止了Florent，带着点颤的尾音轻轻地喊着：“进来。”

Florent也早就忍不住了，他从后面用力地搂过Mikele的腰，带他倒进了满是信息素芬芳甜腻气息的被褥里，从侧面摁住他的腰慢慢地操进了湿软的穴口。alpha阴茎的尺寸非常可观，Mikele被那热烫的温度吓得有点想逃，却被Florent的怀抱和阴茎钉在了原地，后穴微微收缩着，饥渴地将性器整根吞了进去。

“嗯……”Mikele发出了一阵无意义的轻柔媚叫：“呃…啊……”

感受到绞紧着自己的后穴微微软化，Florent就开始小幅度地抽动了起来，他正操着的这具身体甜美而又敏感，哪怕是最轻微的撩拨都能激起它的反应来。他顶弄着穴道里那处突起的腺体，又拉着Mikele的手一起去撸动他身前半勃着的阴茎，omega的声音就彻底压不住了，断断续续地轻喘低吟着，没坚持两下就颤抖着射了出来。

他敏感得就像是个很久没跟人做过了一样……这个认知让Florent没来由的感到了一种满足。

而且被刚刚高潮过、极度敏感高热的后穴吸吮的感觉也有点刺激得过分了，Florent强行忍下了不管不顾地继续粗暴把他身体操开的欲望，放缓了一点动作想等他适应一下，Mikele却主动过来拉他的手，微微颤抖着，跟他的五指扣在了一起。

这时候他一定很美……Florent心里微微一动，搂着Mikele的肩膀把他翻了过来，想要去看他的表情。沉浸在尚未满足的情欲中的omega终于放弃了掩饰，怀里的刺猬也终于露出了柔软的肚皮。他的脸上染着酡红，嘴唇无意识地微微张着的样子性感得要命，唇色殷红，像是玫瑰花苞里最柔软那一卷花瓣，Florent微微吞咽了一下，没再忍耐，顺从着自己的欲望低头吻了下去。

刚开始的时候Mikele还没有什么反应，omega们在做爱时总是本能地渴求拥抱和亲吻，想要更多的肢体触碰去纾解身体里烧得火热的欲望，甚至还张开嘴、任由Florent的舌头探入口腔。随即他突然反应过来，等意识到Florent在干什么之后Mikele猛然惊醒，用力要推开他，却因为体位的变化又被碾到了敏感点，尾音变调成了一声柔软的呻吟：“你干什么……啊……！”

Florent吓了一跳，不再亲他了，从Mikele身体里退了出来：“怎么了……我弄疼你了吗？”

平躺在床上的Mikele艰难地撑了起来，喘了好一会儿才平复了呼吸，抹了一下自己的嘴唇：“这个不行。”

Florent：“……”

他这才意识到刚才在沙发上Mikele那并不是欲迎还拒的情趣，是真的不让接吻，Florent心里多少有点难过，他犹豫了一下，看看自己仍然硬着的阴茎，对着已经滚到床边上去的Mikele试探着问了一句：“那，还做么？”

“……做。”这并不是个需要考虑的问题，他还没爽够，才不想悲惨地和跳蛋按摩棒一起度过这个晚上。Mikele回过头，眼里含着水光，努力做出凶巴巴的样子瞪了他一眼：“但是不许亲我。”

Florent叹了口气，翻身过去把他压在了身下，再一次用力地操进了omega那个微微收缩、还在流着水的湿软穴口里。

接下来他们换了姿势做了好多次，一开始Mikele还能记得第二天还要早起上班不好纵欲过度，在不知道高潮了第多少次之后就已经彻底顾不上这事了——他已经不记得上一次做爱做到这么爽是多久之前的事情了，好像从发现怀孕了之后就再没有过了。

做到后来他只能脱力地靠在Florent怀里、被他用缠绵的吻肆意地印过全身，像是无力反抗的笼中雀鸟，任由那个alpha掌控着自己所有的情欲，甜腻的浪叫像是勾引着还要得到更多。在这样不自觉的引诱下，年轻Alpha的控制欲被完全激发了出来，动作也失去了原本的温柔耐心，最后Florent把他脸朝下摁在了床单里，从后面用力地操他，全进全出，几乎每一下都顶到穴道最深处。

Mikele本来已经没力气，连床单都攥不住，只能闭着眼睛昏昏沉沉地受着，在海浪般一波一波的快感中微弱地吟叫着。直到身体内忽然传来了钝痛，Mikele才意识到已经被Florent操进了生殖腔里，那种触电般奇异的酥麻快感顿时就让他浑身脱力，射了太多次的阴茎再次颤颤巍巍地硬了起来，往外淌着透明的前液。

他之前约过的炮友大多都没什么耐心，草草地操他几次自己爽完了就下床走人……生过孩子之后就再没碰过那里了。Mikele想要挣扎，却被体腔里酸胀的触感弄得浑身无力，丧失了再动作的力气，被摁着继续操弄那个深软脆弱的腔口。紧接着，在一阵撕裂般的疼痛后，那个alpha在他的生殖腔里面成结了。

Florent深深地喘了一口气，尽情地享受着omega热情紧致的穴道，把自己深深地嵌在Mikele的身体里，最大限度地让他们贴近。后入的体位让omega的腺体完全暴露在了他的面前，那一小块凸起的皮肤此时正散发着灼热的温度，几乎烫人，源源不绝从中涌出的玫瑰麝香的芬芳无比甜美诱人，Florent从后面搂着他，低下头去着迷地吻着他后颈的腺体，反复用舌头舔舐着吮吻着。

Mikele在他成结的时候就再一次前后同时迎来了高潮，被过于强烈的快感弄得直接哭了出来，几乎失神。这和被操前列腺带来的快感不太一样，渴望能被精液灌满的本能、要再一次被操到怀上孩子的隐约羞耻感混合在一起，让他爽得大脑一片空白，有好几秒钟眼前全是模糊的噪点，如在云端。

“你…啊……你别……”在感到身后的alpha开始用牙齿轻轻地咬着那块腺体的时候，Mikele终于出声了，他的声音发虚，喘得像是离了水的鱼似的，几乎说不出完整的话来：“不、不要……”

这时候要是听他的就是脑子有问题了，Florent没理他，继续缠绵地吻着Mikele的后颈。

“不要标记……”

Florent愣了一下，松开了牙齿。

他确实很喜欢Mikele，又被alpha的本能驱使着想要占有身下这个omega，是有点失控了——Florent并没有就这么标记一个刚见过两面的炮友的意思。他低喘了两口，冷静了一下，安抚似的蹭了蹭Mikele的肩膀：“嗯……我带着套呢。”

Mikele松了口气，就当不记得刚才Florent在他腺体上亲亲舔舔了好半天的事情了。

等结慢慢消退，alpha的阴茎从他后穴里退出来的时候，Mikele已经完全没力气说话了，他翻了个身直接滚进了Florent的怀里，任由他搂着自己，把头靠在他胸口，困倦地闭上了眼睛。

他们靠着躺了一会儿，Florent轻轻地抽回了手臂：“借用下你的浴室？”

这时候他要借银行卡估计Mikele也没精神拒绝了，只是含糊地应了一声，继续抱着枕头躺了回去，转眼就陷入了睡眠。等Florent淋浴回来之后他已经睡过一觉了，迷茫地陷在床上，妆被蹭花了一半，脸上情热的绯红还没有完全消褪。

他真好看。Florent看着Mikele时候的样子，仍然觉得心动，他爬上床躺回了另外一边，轻柔地吻了一下omega发烫的脸颊：“你不是说你是单身么，为什么不让我亲？”

“唔。”Mikele不置可否：“你操我了不就得了，还想怎么样？”

“可我亲你的时候你好像也很舒服的样子……”

Mikele无言以对，用最后的力气捂住了这个alpha的嘴。

被捂了嘴的Florent沉默了一会儿，把Mikele的手拉下来，在他手背上啄吻了一下，轻声说：“我喜欢你嘛……”

Mikele愣了一下，随即在心里冷笑了一声，道：“我崽子他爹第一次上我的时候也是这么说的。”

然后Florent就不再说话了，只留给了他一片安恬平静的黑暗，Mikele嗅着他身上淡淡的木质茶香，觉得更困了，意识在清醒和梦境之间游走，已经摇摇欲坠。

“……你别走了，我好困。”他没睁眼，在睡着之前，最后小声嘟囔了一句。

Florent“嗯”了一声，关上灯、给他们拉好被子，把Mikele搂进了自己的怀里。

第二天清晨，被孩子哭声吵醒、从床上爬起的时候，Mikele觉得自己的腰快要断了。

他一翻身，差点直接从床边滚下去，枕头掉下去的动静把旁边还在睡的Florent也吵醒了，昨天这样那样操了他一整晚上的alpha现在迷迷糊糊地裹在被子里面，就像是一只树洞里的熊似的，看上去温柔又憨厚：“早……”

“早。”Mikele一爪子又把他摁了回去：“才七点，你接着睡吧。”

Mikele披了件衣服爬起来，一路上面无表情地把地上扔的一二三四五个安全套捡起来扔掉，到隔壁给自己的崽儿换了纸尿裤、抱着哄了哄，去厨房蒸上水果泥，回到浴室机械地冲完澡换过衣服之后，才觉得并没有想象中纵欲过度之后那么难受，就还是……挺舒服的。

他已经很久没有这么尽兴地做过爱了。

Mikele叹了口气，回到婴儿房里准备给崽儿喂奶，接过刚解开衣服，一低头就看见了自己胸口一溜儿颜色绯红的痕迹，Mikele愣了一下，额头上默默地冒出了一滴冷汗，虽然理智上知道自己的孩子肯定是意识不到的，但本来以为已经无坚不摧的脸皮很难得的红了一下。

他昨天还揉我胸了？……还亲了，啊，腰上也有……Mikele默默地看着自己身上从脖子蔓延到腰侧的暧昧红痕，才后知后觉地想起来昨晚那些安全套的具体使用过程。他对alpha一直有抵触情绪，在脑内统统把他们和按摩棒归到了同类，就算是在床上也不怎么习惯更多的亲昵肢体接触。但昨天实在是被操得太舒服了一点，迷迷糊糊只顾得上嗷呜嗷呜地叫着享受爱抚和落在身上的亲吻，恨不得让那个alpha把自己整个人都揉进怀里。

……都怪那个破信息素。想了一会儿，Mikele决定把这口黑锅甩给自己的前男友，崽儿吸得他有点疼了，Mikele皱着眉忍着，不自觉地在房间里面走来走去，想要分散一点注意力。

Florent走过去的时候就看见Mikele正抱着小崽子喂奶，宽松的衬衫领口解开一半，露出了大片胸口细腻白皙的皮肤。他靠在门口，问了一句：“你在哪儿上班？”

Mikele吓了一跳，赶紧背过身去又扯上了衣服。

见他没回答，Florent又试探着问：“十点？……我送你过去吧。”

“Florent，我……”Mikele叹了口气，把吃完奶的孩子放回了小摇床上，掖上被子，自己系好了衣服转过身。他想了想，还是说：“谢了，但是……我不做这个，我……不谈恋爱的，找人就只是上床，没了。”

“哦，我知道。”Florent从善如流地点点头：“我就顺路带你一段儿。”

又过了一会儿Marie就来了，刚才一起吃早饭的时候Florent才听Mikele说Marie是他的朋友，一个小有名气的作家和业余配音演员，因为最近家里隔壁的邻居装修装个没完，吵得让她实在无心在家里写作，这才每天白天来Mikele家避难，顺便帮他照看孩子。

说是互帮互助，但其实还是Mikele单方面地很需要她的帮助，毕竟Marie也不缺钱，再另外租一间工作室或者找酒店都是可以的，没必要非蹭着他的房；但Mikele刚毕业没多久，每月的工资能养活他和孩子已经很不容易了，根本负担不起再雇佣一个照看孩子的保姆。

“……她真是个好人。”Florent听完叹了口气，他能猜到这个年轻的omega日子不会太轻松，但也没想过会这么辛苦。

Marie并不脸盲，一下就认出了Florent来——那时候两人正在客厅里面收拾东西准备出门，看上去十分和谐，这让她顿时倒吸了一口冷气。

“我先去开车。”收拾完自己的公文包之后Florent朝Mikele招招手，有点不好意思地笑着向Marie点头打招呼，自己先出了门：“五分钟后楼下见。”

“嗯。”Mikele正在把自己一堆鸡零狗碎的东西塞进包里，头都没抬地答应了一声：“一会儿见。”

等Florent出了门，Marie立马飞扑到了Mikele面前：“那是不是上礼拜……带你们去医院看病的那个人？”

“嗯，对啊。”Mikele把塞得鼓鼓囊囊的包拉上拉链，并没有把这个当回事：“亲爱的，水果泥我已经放到锅里蒸了，奶在冰箱里右手边的柜门上……如果可以的话中午能不能再帮他量一次体温？大夫说还是要注意一下……”

“量十次都行。”Marie急匆匆地打断了他：“不是，Mikele，你跟他……你们这干什么呢？你这是要准备跟他结婚了吗？你不是都说了alpha都是人渣绝对不再……”

Mikele完全不能理解为什么Marie对他和Florent的关系会有这么狂野的想象，直接从床上被拖进神圣的教堂，他叹息着打断了她：“就约炮而已，唔，现在我连他叫什么都不记得了。而且我炮友又不止这一个，好啦，别紧张。”

“那他还开车送你上班？”Marie满脸震撼：“这都九点十分了，平时赶地铁你半小时前就该出门了。”

Mikele停顿了一下，先是用力地拥抱了一下自己的朋友，亲了亲她的脸颊，紧接着一脸严肃地说：“他没有送我，就是顺路带我一段儿而已。”

“而且，Mikele，我有句话不知道当讲不当讲……”

“怎么？”

“他长得跟你前男友有点像啊，一个模子里的人渣alpha样。”Marie说：“但是……”

Mikele哽了一下：“但是？”

“但是他比你前男友帅。”Marie十分坦诚。

他们上班的地方离得并不算很远，Florent在附近的地铁口把车停下，悄悄从后视镜里面看了一眼Mikele，才发现他已经歪在后座上睡着了。Florent万分留恋地看了他好一会儿，才轻声去叫他：“Mikele？Mikele……我们到了。”

“嗯？到了吗……”Mikele迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，打了个呵欠，开门准备下车：“谢谢你。”

Florent把车窗摇下来，看着他，还想再说点什么，但看见Mikele一副归心似箭要去上班的样子也不好意思再多说了，只好蔫蔫地叹了口气：“那我走了。”

Mikele跟他摆摆手，下意识地弯了弯嘴角：“嗯，改天见。”

Florent被那一笑晃得脑袋晕晕乎乎，一脚刹车当成了油门，跑了。

……

他没送我，只是顺路搭个车而已，剩下的我还得自己走去公司，很远的。

Mikele站在路边目送着Florent的车开走、慢慢地汇入拥挤的车流之中，又给自己洗了一遍脑，觉得十分心安理得。他看了一下方向，准备拿出手机开始导航——

结果手机里面的打卡软件先一步跳了出来，发出了“滴”的一声响：“您已进入公司范围，打卡成功。”

Mikele：“……”

进公司的时候，Florent就被同事们集体“噫”了一声。

“昨晚又去睡哪个小可爱了啊？”Laurent端着他的现磨咖啡刚从茶水间出来，一看见他，立马撂下咖啡走了过来，像只大狐狸似的围在Florent身边闻来闻去：“这玫瑰香可真甜啊，是omega吧，浓得香水都盖不住。”

一干还单身着的同事们的眼神立马就从鄙夷转换为了八卦，Ycare也赶紧凑了过来，亲热揽住他的肩膀：“脱单啦？”

“没有，就约了一晚上。”Florent轻轻地把Ycare那条胳膊挪开，赶紧溜进自己的办公室里面，关门的手速慢了一点，又被Laurent和Ycare卡住了，他叹了一口气，只好解释道：“他说他不谈恋爱的。”

又、又是约炮的啊……Ycare和Laurent对视了一眼，消化了一下事实，片刻之后，异口同声地对Florent说：“加油吧，兄弟！”

Florent：“……”

结果这一整个上午Florent工作得都效率低下，一页合同翻来覆去地看了好几遍，文字压根都不往脑子里面进，不知道是不是因为没换衣服的缘故，Florent都觉得自己的身上还隐约地沾染着Mikele那玫瑰麝香甜软的香味，若有若无，柔和而不甜腻，撩得人心痒。

世上无难事，只要肯放弃，反正他消极怠工一天公司也不会就这么倒闭了。吃过午饭后Florent叹了口气，合上了手里的合同，拿出手机漫无目的地翻了翻，一会儿又不自觉地打开了通讯录，手指在最上面新存上的Mikele的手机号上，要点不点，举得手都酸了也没有决定好。

五分钟后，Florent打开了短信页面。

手机在兜里震动的时候Mikele还在洗手间忙活，一直到将奶瓶放到茶水间的冰箱、回到座位上之后他有空摸出手机来看看。

他心情不是太好，大概是向来都心情低落睡眠不足的原因，生完这个孩子之后他的奶水一直不是很足，也很少出现那种涨奶涨得发疼的情况，但为了让崽子有足够的口粮，他每天中午都要在午休时间用吸奶器吸一次，现在刚被硅胶吸嘴粗暴吮吸过的胸口敏感得发疼，在束胸勒得难受又不敢解开……很疼。

Mikele叹了口气，假装没有看见周围工位上几个alpha不怀好意的眼神，径直趴在桌子上假装午睡，在桌子下面悄悄划开了手机锁屏。

是Flo的短信，两条，这本来已经够让他意外的了，Mikele在心里“嗯？”了一声，划开了消息。

“午安”

“我什么时候还能再见到你么？”

Mikele是实打实地愣了一下，一瞬间甚至有点怀疑自己是不是丧得太厉害出现幻觉了，他来来回回地把短信看了好几遍，才终于确认了Florent真的就是他想的那个意思。

这可是……头一回。他之前的那些炮友在离开时礼节性地说着“以后有空再约”，有的也留了联系方式，但可信度就和跟老同学说上一句“改天请你吃饭”一样不靠谱，能不嫌弃他生过孩子愿意跟他约上一次的本来就不多，之后再找他的就……没有了。这么几次下来，Mikele对于自己的魅力值已经不剩下半点自信心了。

尤其这还是Florent，这样人帅活儿好又温柔体贴的alpha，说还想再见他……Mikele下意识地回味了一下昨天晚上的纵情疯狂，没来由地生出了一点受宠若惊的愉快来。

在等待回复的几分钟里Florent都无助地趴在办公桌上，想要在屋里走几圈缓解焦虑，却又害怕走远了没办法第一时间冲回来看见回复，就像是一只望着树顶遥不可及的蜂巢的熊，眼巴巴地渴望着里面甜美的蜂蜜。终于，面前的手机再一次震动了起来，他深吸了一口气，赶紧扑过去看——

是Mikele的回信，只有短短一行字：“在你的梦里吧。”

两星期后的一个周末，Mikele又遇见了Florent。

礼拜六的下午Mikele推着婴儿车去了离家不远的公园里面遛弯，午后的阳光晒得人懒洋洋的，温暖而不刺眼。然而说是遛弯散心，其实更像是某种程序性的“带孩子出来晒晒太阳”的流程，Mikele机械地推着车慢慢地沿着步道向前走着，周围一片欢声笑语，大群的鸽子咕咕地叫着啄食……但他看什么都提不起兴趣来。

我是不是有点抑郁了啊……意识到这一点之后Mikele叹了口气，低下头看了一会儿自己的孩子，五个月大的孩子对身边的一切都懵懂无知，只是用那双清透的深棕色大眼睛望着他，睫毛扑闪扑闪的，一会儿又傻乎乎地咧开了嘴。Mikele握了握他软软的小手，无奈地弯了弯嘴角，这才露出了一个笑容来。

他这么漫无目的地在绿地边走着，一抬头却忽然发现不远处树下坐在野餐毯上的人很眼熟，距离和Florent上床只过去了半个月，Mikele当然不会忘记他长什么样子——尤其是他还那么帅。此时Florent身边还坐着一个漂亮的长发姑娘，正抱着一个……只小白猫，Mikele眯了眯眼睛才看清，确实是只猫。

他生完孩子之后都有点魔怔了，看什么都像个崽儿。

在再见到Florent的时刻，Mikele的大脑还在高速运转、犹豫着要不要跟自己的炮友打个招呼，手却已经率先抬起来向着Florent的方向挥了挥——Florent立马被吸引了注意力，显然也是认出他来了，在愣怔了片刻之后也笑着向他招了招手。

Mikele看了看自己的手：“……”

你自我管理意识还挺强的。

在看见Mikele主动向自己打招呼的时候Florent还有点意外，毕竟Mikele之前拒绝了他的再次邀请，这种情况对于只约过一次炮的关系来说，基本就是“再也不见”的类型了，而意外之后，就是忍不住的开心——他本来以为再也见不到了的omega现在就站在他面前不远处，推着小车，深棕的头发被阳光蒙了一层浅金色，毛绒绒的，非常可爱。

“朋友？”Maeva顺着他视线的方向看了看，问。

Florent只好含糊其辞：“嗯……没有，就……”

Maeva一下就明白了，了然地点点头：“炮友？”

“对。”Florent垂下视线，轻轻地叹了口气：“就我之前跟你说过的那个……”

“……我知道了。”Maeva也跟着轻叹一声，忽然又扯了扯Florent的袖子：“哎，先别说了……他是不是在等你过去啊？”

话音未落，Florent已经抱着猫窜出去了，没有自己把自己绊倒已经是万幸了，但还是紧张又激动得难以克制，走向Mikele的时候，同手同脚了。

“……真巧啊。”他们沉默地一起走出了十几米远，Mikele终于率先开了口：“你也在附近住？”

“没，是我朋友住附近，她请我过来一起野餐。”

Mikele点了点头，偏过头去露出了一个笑来：“嗯，那挺好的。”

他们这次重逢的场景非常纯洁，Mikele没把自己浓妆艳抹领口露出一大截锁骨，Florent也没穿那些逛酒吧的皮衣黑衬衫。整个气氛与“性”扯不上半点关系，Mikele已经挺久没有跟不太熟的人在这种正经场合里社交了，一时间有些局促，但其实和Florent在一起相对沉默的气氛也并不让人反感。

“喵——”紧接着，他就被Florent的猫轻轻地挠了一爪子。

这是个好话题。Mikele顺势逗了两下Florent抱着的小白猫，它此时正舒舒服服地趴在Florent怀里、前爪搭在他左边的肩膀上，晒着太阳眼睛都眯了起来：“布偶？”

“嗯，他叫Neymar。”

“……他咬人么？”

Florent愣了一下：“呃，不咬吧，脾气很好的……怎么？”

紧接着他就看见Mikele停下脚步、十分迅速地把自己的崽儿往旁边扒拉了一点儿，在婴儿车里空出了一点位置：“那你把他放车里吧，推几个都是推，我看你抱着挺费事的。”

推车里的空间不大，把猫放进去之后就满满当当的了。孩子对这个和自己长得不一样的生物充满了好奇，挥舞着小手要去摸身边毛绒绒、软乎乎的猫，开心地笑个不停。而那只布偶也还算是只幼猫，温顺地收起爪子来跟他玩了一会儿，又凑过去亲昵地舔了舔孩子的脸颊，发出了一声软乎的咪呜，在另一半被窝里翻了个身，躺下了。

“Neymar现在也是五个多月。”Florent看着这样的场景，嘴角的笑容不自觉地柔和了起来，他想了想，问：“一直没问呢，他叫什么？”

“嗯？……哦，coco.”

Florent想着那大概是个小名，就也没再问什么，走了一会儿Mikele就觉得有点累了，他们一起在长椅上坐下。Florent凑到了婴儿车的旁边，轻声地叫着“coco”去逗车里的孩子，他一直很喜欢跟小孩玩，但唯一能让他逗的Maeva的孩子也已经上小学、不理他了，现在难得能遇见一个这样甜甜软软的小崽子，让Florent一时间十分爱不释手。

Mikele在旁边看着他们，难免有些恍惚了，他没办法控制住自己不去想如果那个抛弃了他和孩子的alpha还在的话……他们也许真的会成为这么甜蜜快乐的一对儿的。

这个场景大概看起来过于温馨了一点，一个alpha和一个omega，穿着休闲服、推着婴儿车，像是最普通不过的一对儿伴侣带着孩子和猫出门散心一样，享受着双休日午后明媚的阳光，虽然事实并非如此，但在路人的眼里，他们不管怎么看都是幸福的一家。

于是就时不时有路过的女士被这样的场景吸引，走过来看看崽儿、跟Mikele聊上一会儿育儿的话题——反正omega们对这个话题总是有说不完的话，最后再笑着对他们说上一句：“你们的孩子真可爱啊……啊，还有猫呢！”

Florent愣了片刻，匆忙地想要解释：“不，我不是……”

“是吧。”Mikele飞快地打断了他，身子一歪轻轻地靠在了Florent的肩膀上，嘴角的笑容甜美得能齁死一只棕熊：“是不是跟他长得很像？”

Florent：“……”

他实在摸不清Mikele是什么态度了，就在半个月前刚毫不留情地拒绝了他还想再约的邀请，然后也没有就再联系过，但是刚才又主动和他打了招呼，还……Florent下意识地摸了一下刚被Mikele靠过的肩膀，仿佛那里又留下了一小片玫瑰的芬芳一般。等过来闲聊的几个人都走了，他才试探着问：“Mikele，我……一会儿能请你吃个饭么？”

Mikele想了一会儿，很干脆地答道：“不行。”

所以这就是个……我可以让你当两分钟我崽儿的爹，但是我不跟你一起吃饭的关系。这个回答让Florent愣了一下，也没再说什么，只是沉默地垂下视线去，像是一只掉进水里的熊，显得有些落寞。

Mikele过了一会儿也后知后觉地感觉到自己有点烦人了，急忙想要解释：“Flo，我……”

“我知道，你说过你不谈恋爱的。”Florent嗯了一声，淡淡地说：“我没在追你。”

“你不好奇我为什么拒绝你么？”Mikele摊开手，有些出神地看着自己手背上淡青色的血管：“我这种条件其实要找到合适约炮的人挺难的……”

Florent扯了一下嘴角：“约炮不想约第二次还能是什么原因啊。”

“不，Flo，我忘了有没有跟你说过，就你跟我的前男友长得有点像……可能我就是吃这个类型的。所有就……不是针对你，我对所有的alpha都这样。”Mikele没理他，自顾自地说了下去：“我怀上coco的时候大学还没毕业呢，那时候我们还算是在热恋期，或者我单方面热恋他吧，反正他知道我意外怀孕之后马上就把我拉黑了，从此人间蒸发。”

所以他现在真的没心力再去经营一段关系了，跟他前男友这样的再来一次……Mikele不觉得自己还能承受得了，更何况这是跟Florent，这个他颇有好感的alpha，Mikele自觉自己的大脑并不是很能同时管住自己的心和下半身。

Florent愣了一会儿，不知道该说什么好，他猜到了Mikele的年纪肯定不大，但也没想到……那他差不多是二十二、三岁就有了这个孩子了，怪不得过得这么辛苦：“我很抱歉……”

“没事，现在也习惯了。”Mikele脸上的表情没什么变化，有一种心如死灰的平静：“所以因为这个，我之前不太愿意跟同一个人约第二次。”

“嗯，知道了。”Florent回答得很快，又觉得自己的语气是不是太生硬了，放软了一点语气又补了一句：“没关系。”

两人都沉默了一会儿，Mikele看看他，问：“那一会儿去我家？”

Florent以为他这还是在礼节性地客套，并不是真心想约他，便条件反射地想要拒绝：“呃，抱歉……我今晚有点事，可能没空过去了。”

本来以为这就应该是好聚好散了，虽然长得像人家的前男友并不是他的错，但Florent觉得既然对方已经把话说得这么明白了，那也就不用再多说什么了。虽然他是挺喜欢Mikele的，但也确实并不缺这一个能上床的人。

Florent起身准备告别离开了，却突然被Mikele拽住了袖子，那个年轻的omega用那双好看的深棕色眼睛望着他，里面带着一点小心翼翼的请求，声音软和得像是棉花糖细白的甜丝：“没关系。那你什么时候有时间，你有我的电话的，就……有空再打给我，好不好？”

？？？

Florent愣在了原地，呆呆地看着Mikele，满脸都是呆滞。他们这么面面相觑了几秒钟，没有等到回答的Mikele突然深吸了一口气，飞快地从椅子上站起来，推着婴儿车拔腿就跑。

“Mikele！Mikele，Mikele你等一下——”

我就不等。

Mikele低着头脚步走得飞快，仿佛在参加亲子运动会的竞走项目一般投入又卖力，完全不理后面Florent一连串的呼喊，开玩笑，他都那么不要脸地邀请了两次还被拒绝，再不快点跑脸往哪儿搁啊。

Florent比他高上半头，腿也更长一点，现在居然都跟不上他飞一样的步伐，只能在后面边跑边无助地喊：“Mikele，我的猫啊——”

“嘎吱”。

Mikele猛地在原地刹住了车，额角顿时冒出了一滴冷汗。

“……我错了。”他停住了脚步，没敢回头，有点心虚地低下头去看车里自己的崽儿和猫：“忘、忘了你猫还在车里了。”

Florent这才从后面追了上来，从布偶猫从婴儿车里coco的身边抱出来，从小被主人哄着抱着伺候惯了的布偶猫瑟瑟发抖，浑身的毛炸得像是只刺猬，乖乖地缩在Florent的怀里一动都不敢动，感觉就只剩下一口气了。

Mikele更心虚了：“他，他晕车吗？”

“没事。”Florent叹了口气，把吓到尾巴炸毛的小白猫搂到怀里顺了顺手，和Mikele并肩慢慢地往前走着：“你刚才车速太快，有点吓到他了，没事。”

“嗯……”

“你刚才让我什么时候有空就联系你？”

Mikele的脸非常微妙地红了一下：“我……”

“我今晚就有空。”Florent轻声打断了他。

“……”Mikele想了想，说：“嗯，那回家吧。”

当天傍晚回家后，他们就急不可耐地滚到了床上，在洒着落日晚霞余晖的被褥里享受了非常美好的两次性爱，事后Mikele本来还想爬起来做个饭，结果洗个澡的功夫，Florent就说他已经订好了饭店的送餐。他之前的炮友经常也会愿意请他吃个饭、送点没什么用的小礼物之类的……alpha的通病了，Mikele有点不爽，想好了等饭送来了之后看看价钱，把自己那一半还给Florent就好了。

他从来不愿意占炮友的便宜。

结果不知道Florent是订的哪个酒店的餐，送来的时候就说已经用会员卡结过了，包装得相当贴心，晚饭送来的时候还是热的，配套送来的并不是正常外送的塑料盘子叉子，而是一整套精致的白瓷餐具……还有一整壶热气腾腾的红茶。

火腿芝麻菜配餐前面包、鲜嫩多汁的肋眼牛排、栗子奶油南瓜汤、蟹肉饼……看样子并没有觉得奢侈得过分，但食材非常新鲜考究，味道也超级美味，Mikele觉得自己已经好几年没吃过这么好吃的东西了，他平时吃三明治配咖啡凑合了不知道多久，吃到第一口牛排的时候差点都哭了。

同时他也放弃和FlorentAA这个想法了，开玩笑，Mikele觉得自己半个月的工资都不一定够这一顿饭的。

“好吃么？”Florent观察了一下他的表情：“我不知道你爱吃什么，都点了点儿……”

Mikele强行装出了一副冷淡的表情，抹了抹嘴，把碗里最后一点汤刮干净：“一般吧。”

那看来是不怎么好吃了。Florent沉吟了片刻，打算明天就让这家酒店停业整顿：“知道了，下次我换别的试试。”

“不了吧。”Mikele丢下餐具，抬起头看着Florent，轻轻地舔了一下自己的嘴唇：“还想做吗？”

这里离客厅更近一些，所以他们理所应当地一起滚到了沙发上。事实证明这个沙发虽然声音大了一点，但还算是结实，他们在上面搞得颇为激烈地从晚上一直搞到凌晨，它最终也没有塌。

那一晚过后，自然而然地，他们成了彼此相对固定的炮友。当然Mikele也会出去找别人，毕竟他们都很忙，时间并不总是能那么正好地凑在一起。但总体来说还是约Florent回家的次数最多，有时候Mikele甚至愿意多等上几天迁就Florent的时间了，毕竟这种人帅活儿好又相当温柔体贴的alpha并不是那么容易找到。

更何苦Florent看起来还很喜欢coco的样子……coco也很爱和Neymar一起玩，超级喜欢。

星期六的下午Florent拎着两盒安全套出现在了Mikele的家门口——Mikele之前就说这几天可能快要到发情期了，他们在一周前就约好了今天见面。

Florent刚想敲门，却发现Mikele家大门根本就没关，这是给他留了门吗？

“Mikele？”Florent朝着打开了一条缝的门里面看了看，屋内还窸窸窣窣地不断传来轻响，他皱了皱眉：“你在家么？”

里面的轻响戛然而止，Florent先是听见了一个陌生的男声“谁啊”，紧随其后是Mikele的声音：“Flo？！”

Florent一脑门问号地推门进去，正好看见玄关处的场景——Mikele正在被一个陌生的alpha摁在墙上亲吻着脖颈和锁骨，他衬衫的扣子已经完全被解开，露出了大片光洁细腻的皮肤，此时脸色泛红、微微地喘息着，身上已经隐约留下了一小片被肆意爱抚过的红痕。

看见他进来，Mikele显然是愣了一下，推开那个压在身上的alpha，下意识地扯上了自己大敞着的领口：“F……Flo？你怎么来了？”

Florent比他还要懵逼，完全不知道为什么自己一推门进来就会看见这么香艳的场景，他把安全套顺手放在一边：“不是你给我发短信的吗，呃……你还约了别人？”

“我约了你吗？我、我给忘了……”Mikele茫然地重复了一句，把自己的思维从情欲里面拽了出来。他努力地回忆了一下，又一把摁住了跃跃欲试地还要参与对话的alpha：“你站这儿，别动，等我一会儿。”

此时在场的另一位炮友也非常迷茫，他之前和Mikele在酒吧见过一面，本来当晚就想约但是没约成，便留了个联系方式今天见面，他倒是不怎么介意这个omega已经有孩子了的事情，但是这……Florent进门的时候他还以为是这个omega的丈夫回来了，捉奸在场，差点吓得直接原地跳窗逃跑。

“Flo，抱歉，我不是故意的，我——”Mikele接过了Florent的手机看了看短信页面，才终于回忆起了自己是怎么在同一时间约了两个人的事情。他有点心虚，垂下视线没敢再看Florent的表情，耷拉着肩膀小声解释道：“……加班加忘了。”

Florent有点无语，他当然不会认为Mikele就没有别的炮友了，但亲眼见到又是另一回事了，他没法控制住内心的不快和烦躁，语气也连带着不怎么好：“那怎么办，嗯？”

还没等Mikele来得及说话，那个被忽视了半天的alpha终于找到空当加入了对话，他笑出了一排好看的白眼，对Florent伸出了手：“嗨，我叫Chris！”

在Florent呆滞地跟他握了握手后，Chris看看他、又看看Mikele，超级兴奋地说道：“来都来了，那不如我们一起吧——！！！”

Mikele：“……”

可我一点也不想要3p。Mikele下意识地往Florent身边靠了一下，眼巴巴地看着他，希望他能找个理由把Chris轰走，这样他们就可以像本来约好的一样……但Florent大概是真的跟他生气了，别过视线去刻意不看他。

Florent抱着手臂想了想，对着Chris点了点头：“嗯，好啊。”

Chris当然是愿意的，在得到了Florent的同意之后马上就哼着歌向卧室走去了，完全没问Mikele的意见。Mikele拉着Florent慢吞吞地走在后面，心里一团乱麻，仍然想要道歉：“Flo，我真的很抱歉……”

“你不是说你发情期快到了么？”Florent打断了他，刻意忽略了Mikele向他伸出想要拉住他的手，自顾自地走向了卧室：“三个人也挺好的。”

Mikele就没话说了。

他侧身趴在床上，嘴里含着Florent的阴茎，而身后则承受着另一个alpha手指的侵犯，后穴被混合着体液的润滑剂慢慢濡湿，在抽插中不断发出轻微粘腻的水声。还是有点疼的……虽然润滑用得够多，但大多数alpha在床上总是过于急躁、从没有耐心把前戏做得轻柔细致一点，但Mikele现在并没有心情去管那些。

他卖力地侍弄着那根硬挺的阴茎，alpha在勃起时的尺寸相当可观，他没办法完全含进去，只能吸吮着顶端、让它小幅度地在口腔里进出，Mikele曾经确实很习惯给自己的前男友做这个了，他知道怎么样才能对方爽到。口交的同时他小心翼翼地观察着Florent的表情，态度几乎有点是讨好了，然而Florent就只是揉着他后脑的头发让他吞得更深，时不时发出享受的轻叹，视线却一直不落在他身上。

“你们之前就认识吧。”Chris看看Florent，语气中充满了好奇：“那是你的孩子吗？”

Mikele刚想要解释，却忘了自己现在并不太适合说话，猝不及防被呛得眼睛都红了一圈，Florent赶紧安慰似的摸了摸他的肩膀，回答道：“不是。”

“我猜也不是。但你肯定操过他了。”

Florent享受着omega细致的服务，眯起了眼睛：“嗯，不止一次了。”

“那我也得试试了，一会儿我先来？……唔，宝贝儿，你后面可真湿。”Chris加进了第三根手指，一下一下地用手操着他湿软的后穴，发出更清晰的、色情的水声：“想让我现在就进去吗？”

Mikele被他碰到了敏感点，忍不住颤抖了一下，后穴不受控制地流出了一股液体。本来算日期应该还没到，现在在不算大的房间里被两个alpha的信息素勾得，他确实有点要发情的前兆了，omega在发情期的时候受孕率高得吓人，哪怕带着套Mikele也不是完全放心，更何况他知道自己如果不吃抑制剂的话会浪成什么样子，这时候和陌生人上床让他并不是很有安全感。

于是他下意识地就要去碰Florent的手，想寻求一点安慰，幸好Florent这一次没挣开，虽然没有出声安慰，但还是拉住了他的手，用拇指轻轻蹭了蹭他的手心。

另外两个人都没出声，Chiris就当他们都默认了，他自己也早就硬得厉害了，又随意在Mikele的后穴里抽插了几下就把手指一起抽了出来，撕开安全套给自己戴上，摁着Mikele的腰操进了那个流着水的穴口里去。

“呜……”Mikele从喉咙里发出了一声呜咽，握着Florent的手攥得骨节泛白，Florent知道他这个姿势不是太好受，就没有让他再继续刚才的事情。他搂着Mikele的腰把他往上抱了一点，让他可以撑在自己的胸口上。

男性omega就算是哺乳期，胸围也不会涨得太明显，再加上Mikele平时总是穿着相当紧的束胸，基本上是看不出来的。而现在脱去外衣与束胸之后，他的胸口完全裸露了出来，那片从不见阳光的皮肤白皙而细腻，柔软的脂肪堆积在皮下，绵软而富有弹性，Florent挤了一点润滑液在手上，顺着圆润的轮廓一路抹开，在深色的乳晕周围轻轻地摁揉，时不时稍微用力在乳头上拧一下，Mikele就只剩下呻吟喘息的份儿，腰软得几乎支撑不住。

他的侧腰和锁骨附近也被涂上了热感的润滑液，温热的触感几乎遍布了上半身所有敏感的地带，皮肤在alpha这种颇有技巧性的抚摸下逐渐泛红，敏感到随便碰两下都会引来一阵颤抖。Mikele觉得羞耻，想把头埋下去，却又被Florent托着下巴抬起脸来，脸上被情欲浸没的表情一览无余。

“Flo……”Mikele扬起头，在被亲吻脖子的时候发出了轻轻的叫喊：“Flo…嗯……”

而Chris现在就有点郁闷了，此时此刻Florent没在看他，这还算正常，毕竟怎么看那个浪叫着的omega都更吸引人一点，但被他操着的Mikele好像也不怎么在意他似的，嘴里叫的是Florent的名字，所有的注意力也全都给了另一个alpha。虽然是他正在享用这个甜美柔软的omega，他却谜之有一种自己只是这场性爱中的一根按摩棒的错觉。

而且Florent揉胸的动作让他看得有些眼馋了。之前虽然没说出来，但Chris本来确实是对Mikele不那么满意，但没想到生过孩子的omega还有这个玩法……他操得爽了，忍不住伸手过去，也想在Mikele饱满柔软的乳肉上揉上一把。

没想到手刚伸过去就被Florent打开了，那个alpha抬头瞥了他一眼，脸上的表情淡淡的，没什么波动。这也没什么稀奇的，Chris将这归为了alpha们的占有欲，他们总是不愿跟别人分享自己的所有物。

“嘶——他咬得我可真紧。”于是Chiris也没怎么在意，转而在Mikele的腰上掐了一下：“你一会儿一定得试试。”

Florent似乎是轻笑了一声，肆意地抚摸着Mikele敏感的腰侧和胸口，引来了他又一阵轻微的颤抖：“可不是？就是个欠操的小婊子。”

“……”Mikele垂下视线，发出了一声低低的呜咽。原来Flo也是这么想我的……他有点黯然，却又没法否认自己现在就是这样，后穴被操得饥渴流水，阴茎硬得发疼，还忍不住地往前凑去、像是还想把胸口送到Florent温热的手掌中让他更多地揉弄爱抚一样。

但Florent却没再继续玩他红肿发烫的乳珠，转而去抚慰他的阴茎，Mikele早就被好几重的快感弄得快要到极限了，没坚持几下就呜咽着射了出来，白浊的精液溅在了他和Florent的胸腹间，后穴本能地一阵剧烈收缩，绞紧了里面alpha的性器。

Omega刚高潮过的身体滋味好得过分了，Chris被夹得差点直接射出来，急喘了几口气让自己冷静下来一点——不然可就有点丢人了，更何况现在床上还有另一个alpha在看着，他本能地想在这种事情上争强好胜。

刚射过之后他的身体实在过于敏感了，任何一点触碰都会激起触电般的感觉，Mikele本能地想要躲远一点缩进Florent的怀抱里，却又被Chiris毫不留情地拽了回去、翻了个身摁在床上继续用力操弄。他觉得自己像是一只被海浪冲上沙滩搁浅的海豚，现在又被生生地拖回了海底。

“啊…啊……”身体还在不应期里，双腿被架高的体位让那根阴茎可以插得更深，这有点太过了……被粗暴操开肠肉的时候只能感到痛苦而不是快感，Mikele昏昏沉沉地受着，时不时发出两声痛哼，一直到Chris戴着安全套射在了他后穴里面，把阴茎拔出来的时候，他才终于能稍微喘息一下。

Mikele把头偏向一边，迷迷糊糊地半闭着眼睛轻喘了两声，他感觉Chris离开了——但就在他刚想闭着眼睛休息一会儿的时候，却突然又被摁着膝窝分开了双腿，另一根硬热的阴茎抵在了股间。Mikele慌张地睁开眼睛——他看见了Florent脸。

Florent没有再费心地用亲吻和温柔的低语去安抚他的情绪，他自己早就硬得发疼了。他把Mikele的双腿架在了自己的肩膀上——这个体位让omega的身体看上去像是被折断了一样，直接插进了那个还没闭合的湿软后穴里，捅到了穴道的深处。

“Flo…Flo……你等一下……”Mikele的腿甚至都还没来得及放下来，屁股里就被塞进了另一根硬挺的阴茎，那一下插入时的感觉差点让他直接哭出来，混合着疼痛的强烈刺激让浑身上下都叫嚣着难受。他本能地用酸软无力的手臂试图推开身上的人，声音带着明显的哭腔：“让我歇一会儿……”

“等什么？”Florent居高临下地把他压在床上：“不是你自己把我们俩找来的么？”

Mikele被他说得一愣，一时间有点恍惚，推拒Florent的动作也跟着松了下来，不敢再用力——而且他本来就没什么力气了，双手被闲下来的Chiris抓到头顶摁住，失去了再反抗的能力。

之前无论是床上还是床下，Florent都表现得十分温柔体贴，贴心地照顾着他的一切感受，然而这一次却完全不顾他带着哭腔的哀求……Mikele虚弱地喘息着，在床上头一次感到了无助。

现在他完全被两个alpha打开了，布满红痕和吻印的胸脯一览无余，随着被操的动作微微地晃动，乳头像是红艳的浆果一样挺立着，像是还在邀请人揉捏玩弄一样。Chris确实也这样做了，他比Florent的动作要粗暴多了，仿佛是要覆盖掉另一个alpha留下的痕迹。Mikele想要挡住自己，但现在他的双手都被摁住无力挣扎，本能说着抗拒，身体却因为隐隐的羞耻而变得更加兴奋敏感，后穴也开始贪婪地吸吮着alpha的阴茎，渴望被操得更深。

Florent跟他做爱过很多次了，太了解身下这具柔软火热身体，知道它因为生育过孩子，比别的omega更能承受粗暴的对待，给予的一切都会被他甘之若饴地吞下，也知道要怎么操能让他叫得更浪荡。

而Mikele也熟悉这根阴茎的形状，Florent每一下动作都顶在他的敏感点上，前列腺被快而有力地摩擦顶弄，在短暂的痛苦后，没过多久他就从不应期的麻木里被拖入了更深的欲望和快感之中，空虚感再一次涌了上来，他觉得自己整个下半身都是酥麻的，在海浪般接连不绝的强烈快感中完全不能自已。

闲在一边的Chris看着他们两个，又有些兴奋了起来。眼前的视觉刺激已经足够带劲了，再加上Mikele甜软的喘息和呻吟、两人交合处不断发出的粘腻水声……他不由得看向了Florent——那个alpha相当帅气，当然，这也是他一开始邀请三人一起的主要原因，现在他身上线条流畅的肌肉蒙着薄汗、微微抬头时脖颈的轮廓性感得要命，而被他压在身下的omega显然是被操得爽了，浪叫一声比一声高亢，整个人恨不能都化成一滩甜蜜的糖水。

这样的画面Chris看得心头有点发热——他其实并不太在意第二性，之前和alpha和beta也做爱过，他知道那个omega是不愿意接吻的，但Florent就未必了。

在Chris凑近过来的时候Florent愣了一下，alpha木质的气味颇有侵略性地在彼此身边弥散开来，将Mikele浓郁的玫瑰味信息素冲淡了些许。他当然明白对方的暗示，一时间有些啼笑皆非，却也没有拒绝，侧过头去吻上了Chris的嘴唇。

这下Mikele彻底忍不了了，Florent正在吻别人……这个认知让他难过得觉得心脏都跟着忽悠了一下，沉入了黑暗的海底。这场性爱中Florent已经够忽视他的了，现在居然边操着他、关注和亲吻却给了另一个alpha。他委屈得不行，想要抗议，却突然被顶到了生殖腔，想说出口的话变调成了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，再没了说话的力气。

我也想要……Mikele恍惚地想着，他的眼前蒙着一层生理性的泪水，嘴唇因为强烈的快感而微微张着，只能眼睁睁地看着Florent一边用力地操着自己，一边另一个人热情地接吻。而不管有多不情愿，他的身体还在疯狂地渴求着Florent，爱抚、阴茎、清甜醇厚的信息素……一切一切，他什么都想要。

最后他就这么被活活操到了高潮，叫得嗓子都快哑了，精液溅了自己的一身的时候，两个alpha甚至都还没碰过一下他的阴茎。

射过了之后Florent推开了还黏在他身上的Chris，从Mikele的身体里退了出来。Mikele下意识地拉住了他的手，往Florent的怀里拱了拱，躲得离另一个alpha远了一些，像是只准备睡觉的考拉熊一样窝着就不动了——他可真的受不了再继续做了。

Chris见状，不置可否地耸了耸肩，“唔”了一声倒回了床上，没有再要求继续：“中场休息？”

没人反对，虽然Mikele对这个位置并不太满意——他躺在两个alpha的中间，和Florent面对面侧躺着，他的双人床躺下三个成年男性十分勉强，虽然已经尽量往Florent怀里缩了，但Chris还是跟他挨得很近。但也只能这样了，总不能把人家从床上踢下去吧。

“……你还生气么？”歇了半天，Mikele才攒起了一点正常说话的语气，他靠在Florent的肩窝里，声音软软地问，带着一点黏软的鼻音。

Florent没回答，只是轻轻顺了顺他的头发，又顺手把Chris正在从后面摸Mikele腰的手拨开了，沿着湿软的臀缝，伸进去了两根手指。

这让Mikele松了口气，觉得他这就是不跟自己生气了，心情总算愉快了一点。两根手指当然喂不饱一个快要发情的omega，但Florent太熟悉他的敏感点了，骨节分明的修长手指颇有技巧地在他的穴道里轻轻抽插，沾着混合着体液的润滑划过红肿敏感的穴口，只是轻柔的动作就再一次成功地撩起了他的欲望。

虽然刚经历了两次刺激过头的性爱，但在两个alpha信息素的包围下，没过一会儿Mikele就觉得后穴被手指操得再次开始轻轻收缩着分泌体液，又有点想要了。半是出于向Florent示好的目的，Mikele并没有压抑自己的渴求，顺势抬起一条腿搭在Florent身上，勾引似的轻轻地蹭着他半勃起来的阴茎：“Flo……”

然而Florent却没有像他想象的那样给他拥抱和吻，温柔有力地进入他、满足他所有的欲望，被他推开的时候Mikele暂时从情欲里回过神儿来，有些迷茫地眨眨眼睛：“Flo？”

而Florent没理他，只是径直把他推到了Chris的身上，用眼神示意对方：“你来。”

“……”Chris有点惊讶地看着Florent，他本来以为这次Florent打算操这个omega的，毕竟刚才两人的互动看上去颇为亲密、Mikele显然也是更想和Florent做爱，虽然他自己也硬了，但总不好意思从Florent的怀里把人抢过来。他本来打算的是在另两个人做爱的时候让Mikele给自己口交、或者omega那柔软饱满的胸也有更好的用法。

现在他有更好的了……Chris舔了舔嘴唇，把Mikele接过来摁在自己怀里，又操了进去。

被拽走的时候Mikele还本能地抓着Florent的手不放，想要再回到那个熟悉的温暖怀抱里，却没有得到什么回应。然后他就被拖过去、背对着跪坐在Chris身上，被那根阴茎钉在原地逃也逃不走了。

这个姿势进得太深了、他又不太熟悉这种体位，浑身都因为混合着疼痛的快感而发着抖，Mikele想动一动，希望多少能缓解一点难受，酸软的腰却提不起什么力气来。

但Chris显然却没有要把他解救出来的意思，他只顾着享受omega后穴紧致热情的吸吮——就算是不动，感觉也很不错了，他想起刚才被Florent阻拦的事情，多少有点不快，这次便直接用一只手攥住Mikele的手腕禁锢在身后，另一只手向他的胸口摸了过去。

这下没人拦着他了，Mikele完全被他掌控在了怀里，被他肆意地揉弄过布满红痕的乳肉，在被指甲轻轻掐着乳头拧动的时候直接叫出了声。他茫然地喘息着，这么磨蹭了一会儿，熟悉的空虚感又袭了上来，后穴跟着涌出了更多的液体。Mikele难耐地呜咽了一声，忍不住小幅度地摆动着腰抬起自己，让那根阴茎在后穴里进出、一下一下地操着自己的敏感点，止不住的呻吟从唇间泄出，隐隐夹杂着可怜的哭腔，显得放荡而又淫乱。

然而身后alpha只因为他的叫声而更加兴奋，在身上那个omega彻底没力气了之后Chris就松开了Mikele的手，握着他的腰继续上下挺动，按照自己想要的节奏去操他，尽情地在omega湿软温热的身体里进出，不时发出满足的轻叹。

这多少让Florent觉得有点不满意了，他不再满足于只是当个色情表演的旁观者，转而挪到了Mikele面前去看他现在的表情——发着情的omega被Chris圈在怀里，双眼噙着泪水、殷红湿润的嘴唇微微张着，连呻吟都是轻轻的，一副被欺负得受不了了的样子。

但看见他靠近，Mikele还是马上向他伸出了手，轻轻地抽了两下鼻子，声音软得有点可怜了：“Flo……”

Florent愣了一下，如他所愿地拉住了他的手。

Chris没再抓着他的手，至少现在他可以抱着Florent了，这让Mikele稍微好受了一点，他下意识地凑过去靠上了Florent的胸口，本能地还是在他身边就觉得安心。可还没等他从十指相扣中获得一点安慰，就被Florent引着握住了他的阴茎——Florent当然也早就硬起来了，玫瑰麝香的信息素和甜软的吟叫无不撩得他心痒。

Mikele咬了咬嘴唇，还是撸动着那根阴茎去尽力地满足他。这不太容易，与此同时他还在被另一个alpha凶狠地操着，疼还是有些疼的，但擦过前列腺的快感能要了他的命，他已经不太能靠着不适来保持清醒了。

更别提Florent还一直在亲吻他，虽然不是嘴唇，但当那些灼热的吻落在胸前和锁骨的时候Mikele仍然会浑身颤抖，身体也跟着变得更加敏感。最后他在Florent吮吻他乳尖的时候尖叫着射了出来，高潮来得太过刺激了，Mikele失神着张着嘴唇喘得像条脱了水的鱼，也顾不上手里正在做的事情了。

Florent也不着急，顺势把手指塞进了Mikele的口中，来回玩弄着他柔软的舌头，等手指被舔得足够湿润之后Florent把它们抽了出来，摸到了另外两人交合的地方——那里已经被体液和润滑弄得湿漉漉的，在抽插时不断发出粘腻的轻响。

Chris被他的动作弄得倒吸了口气，也不反对，越过Mikele的肩膀调笑着看着他：“……宝贝儿，干嘛呢？”

Florent没搭话，只是挑了挑眉，在Mikele被阴茎撑开的穴口周围摁揉了两下，借着唾液和体液的润滑，又塞了一根手指进去，轻轻地抽插了两下，紧接着，第二根手指又抵住了穴口……

“Flo？！Flo你……不、不要……”意识到Florent在干什么之后Mikele彻底慌了，可他根本没办法逃走，只能待在原地承受着这一切，一直含在眼眶里的泪水终于掉了下来，语气几乎是哀求：“不要……”

倒不是Florent这个动作让他有多疼，他的屁股到现在差不多已经完全被操开了，虽然还在高潮后的不应期里，但再吃下一根手指并不算什么。可Florent这是想干什么……打算和Chris同时操他吗？各种不好的回忆瞬间涌上心头，Mikele已经有点混乱了，只知道一味地叫着他的名字，胡乱地用嘴唇在Flornet的身上轻蹭，不断说着拒绝：“Flo……Flo别……”

“他好像不太愿意。”Chiris有些遗憾地叹了口气，他也挺喜欢Florent的，本来也很期待能两个人一起，但omega不愿意，搞不好就是强奸了：“要不算了？”

Florent完全不关心他的看法，但是Mikele这个样子……他犹豫了一下，有些遗憾地把手指抽出来：“唔，好吧，算了。”

Mikele呜咽着点了点头，把脑袋埋进了Florent的肩窝里，身体也尽可能地贴上了Florent的。经历了几次太过激烈的性爱，他现在已经有点迷糊了，昏昏沉沉地闭着眼睛，任由快感一点点累积。

他本来已经没有什么力气再叫了，但最后被操进生殖腔的时候还是忍不住呻吟出声，原本松松地抓着Florent的手突然用了力，攥得骨节发白。Mikele难受地皱起了眉，那还是疼的，无论多少次都没办法习惯这个：“啊……”

“小婊子，我操你操得爽不爽啊。”Chris掐着他的腰，深深地在他的生殖腔里操弄，接近高潮前遵从本能动作更加猛烈，嘴上还不忘调戏着Mikele：“也给我生一个吧？”

“呜……”Mikele难受得连话都说不出来了，只能虚弱地喘息着、呻吟中带着变调的哭音，下唇被自己咬出了深深的齿痕，最后他哭叫着再一次迎来了高潮，在Florent的吻和怀抱中，以近乎于屈辱的姿态被另一个alpha射在了生殖腔里，生理性的泪水不受控制地淌了一脸。

被Chris放开之后Mikele第一时间躲到了旁边，又往床边缩了缩蜷成一团，仍然紧闭着眼睛，Florent怕他一不小心从床上滚下去，只好轻轻地从旁边揽着他的肩膀。Mikele倒是没有躲开，顺势往他的怀里蹭了蹭，又下意识地皱了一点眉，那姿态就是对两个alpha无声的拒绝了——他不想再做了，不管是跟谁。

“你和他怎么约的？”Florent一只手搂着Mikele，轻轻地给他顺着毛，抬起头来瞟了一眼Chris，语气仍然很平淡：“你要在这里过夜吗？”

事后的Chris刚懒洋洋地自己点了根烟，他刚才搞得相当尽兴，现在心情也十分愉悦：“呃，应该没有吧……来一根？”

“家里有孩子。”Florent指了指隔壁。

“啊？哦、哦……”Chris匪夷所思地看着他看了一会儿，才意识到Florent没在开玩笑，只好讪讪地掐了烟：“抱歉。”

“你留下过夜么？”Florent又问。

说实话在上床之前Chris完全没想过这个问题，毕竟搞完就走无牵无挂才是最有效率的模式，他实在对两个人黏黏乎乎地抱在一起一觉睡到天亮这种事情没什么兴趣，连忙摇摇头：“呃，我就不了，床也不大……用下浴室？”后半句话Chris是对Mikele问的。

瘫在床上就不动了的Mikele没有回答，而Florent做了个请便的手势。

Chris耸了耸肩，全裸地从床上下去，大大咧咧地进了浴室。

在Chris离开之后Florent也披了件衣服准备下床了，却被Mikele拽住了手臂。他睁开眼睛，声音在刚才的性爱中哭得沙哑，脸上还有没干的泪痕：“你……干什么去？”

Florent无声地叹了口气，并没有回答他的问题：“你休息吧。”

结果Chris刚把自己穿戴整齐从洗手间里面出来，就看见另一个alpha正一副轻车熟路的样子抱着一个小崽儿轻轻地摇着哄，嘴里哼着轻柔的小调，表情柔和得要命，在整个家里显得毫无违和感。Chris一时间被这种有点诡异的气氛震住了，差点又觉得是床上那个omega的老公回来了想跳窗户逃走：“呃，嗨？”

“你洗完了？”Florent抬头看了他一眼：“那走吧。”

Chris：“……”

说好的大家都是炮友，为什么就他这么没有人权？

Chris本来对Florent还有点想法，要不是实在觉得放着一个omega在床上不管，两个alpha搞起来了有点不太好，操过了Mikele之后他还想和Florent来一炮的。所以此时要出门，他就显得格外磨蹭，换了个鞋换了快五分钟鞋带还没系上，还是坚持不懈地跟Florent说着话：“留个电话呗？要是以后我遇见了漂亮的omega咱们还可以一起约。”

求你了，不要。Florent一想那个场景就觉得头疼，脸上仍然保持着礼节性的微笑，摇头摇得非常坚决：“谢谢，还是不了吧。”

“唔，好吧。”Chris也没强求，他盯着Florent看了两秒，忽然伸手过去：“你脸上有个东西——”

Florent一没注意，又被凑过来的Chris在嘴唇上亲了一下，一脑门黑线地盯着他，已经无言以对了。Chris前后左右看了他半天，才有点夸张地叹了口气：“好吧，看来是真的没什么发展空间了。唉，说起来你是就不喜欢我啊还是alpha都不喜欢？”

Florent从鼻腔里面“哼”出了一个短音，没回答。

“哇。还是说你就喜欢那个omega？不会吧我也没觉得他哪里好了啊，长得是还行但他这不还带着个孩子呢，你……”

“你说完了没？”Florent打断了他，深深地叹了口气，作势要用门把这个蛞蝓一般黏在家里的炮友推出门外了：“我真的不会给你留联系方式的，就……你走吧。”

“等等，等等，那最后让我问一句——”Chris扒住门框挡上了马上就要被拍上的门，一脸打破砂锅问到底的八卦脸：“屋里那个真不是你的孩子？”

Florent冷酷无情地关上了门。

再回到卧室里的时候Mikele已经没声了，他抱着一条珊瑚绒的小毯子陷在被褥里，闭着眼睛，露出的肩颈和大腿上仍然浑身都是性爱的痕迹，在过于苍白的皮肤上显得十分鲜明。Florent本来以为他睡了，没想到刚坐到床边，Mikele就睁开了眼睛：“Flo……“

“嗯。“

“他走了？”Mikele的脸上满是疲倦：“coco……coco没事吧？”

“嗯，没事，我刚去看过他了，睡着呢。”Florent点点头：“去洗澡吧。”

Mikele含糊地应了一声，先是从床头柜里面摸出了抑制剂的瓶子倒了两粒，没人给他倒水，只好直接这么吞了下去。

他试图撑着自己从床上起来，然而浑身都酸疼的要命，一丁点儿力气都用不上，虽然平时他跟Florent一晚上做个四五次、第二天再爬起来带崽儿上班的都是常事，但今天实在是被两个alpha搞得太激烈了一点，又到了发情期本来就没什么力气。Mikele挣扎了半天实在起不来了，才小心翼翼地看了看Florent的表情，小声说：“能不能帮我一下……“

到现在Mikele也吃不准Florent是什么态度，刚才他只操了他一次，还一直把他往Chris怀里推……这是对他没兴趣了么？Mikele没来由得有些惶恐，

好在Florent虽然表情看上去比较冷淡，但还是“嗯”了一声，牵着Mikele的手臂在自己脖子上圈好，手臂从他的膝弯下穿过，另一只手搂着肩膀把他抱了起来。怀里的人就像一只软塌塌的水獭一样任由他摆弄，温顺地把脑袋贴上了他的胸口。

Mikele租的小公寓本来就不大，里面的浴室就更加迷你，摆上了洗衣机之后连站人的地方都快没有了。淋浴的时候后背都能撞上洗手池，转身时稍一不注意就会把架子上的各种洗衣液瓶子撞得哐啷哐啷响，Florent把他放下，自己也脱了衣服在花洒下站好，促狭的空间让两人靠得极近，稍微一低头鼻尖就能碰上。

“热水器不太好用。”Mikele嘟囔了一句：“多放一会儿才会热……”

“知道了。”

热水打开后，空间不大的浴室里面很快就弥漫满了蒸汽，镜子上也蒙了水雾，什么都看不清了。温热的水淋在身上，让他感觉稍微好了一点，但也更困了。Mikele放松地呼出了一口气，把大半重心都靠在了Florent身上，乖乖地让他帮自己淋湿头发、冲掉身上各种乱七八糟的液体再打上沐浴露。

Mikele的胸口也被射上了精液，Florent回忆了一下，觉得这好像是自己干的，略微为此愧疚了两秒钟，赶紧摘下拿起花洒帮他冲洗。

“疼……”Mikele疼得缩了一下，皱起了眉，却也没有躲开。

Florent赶紧把花洒挪开，调低了水温：“……抱歉。”

他的奶水并不充足，不管是给崽儿喂奶还是用吸奶器都是种折磨，敏感的乳尖都会被被吸得红肿发疼，从哺乳期开始后就没好过，再加上刚才Chris玩他胸的时候下手也没什么轻重，现在被热水一浇……确实是挺疼的，这也是上床是他不愿意让别人碰他胸的主要原因。

Mikele把花洒抢过来，背过身去自己草草地冲了几下：“嗯，好了。”

“你是不是……”Florent犹豫了一下：“上点药会不会好点？”

Mikele回过身来，用一种“求你不要再说了”的眼神看了看他，Florent就不说话了，拿起了一边的洗发水瓶子：“闭眼。”

“你还生我气么？”在闭着眼被揉搓头发的时候，Mikele又开了口：“Flo，我……”

“我没生气。”

“那你还……”还这么欺负我，还亲别人。Mikele把后半句咽了回去，咬了咬嘴唇：“我不太喜欢这种，这种多人的……非常不喜欢。”

刚才做爱时Florent当然也注意到了当他流露出了一点想两人一起的意愿时，Mikele超级激烈的情绪变化，他没有再问，静静地等着Mikele说下去。

“我……我前男友，他那时候挺喜欢这么玩儿的，就找另一个alpha一起操我，说是什么情趣——有时候他们是真的‘一起’的那种。”Mikele眼神有点黯淡，那真的不是什么太好的回忆，心理上他根本就不想让别的alpha操自己，而生理上……扩张做得不够充分的情况那么搞真的太难受了：“我那时候很爱他，就……感觉不是太好。”

Florent愣了一下：“对不起。”

“说起来你们alpha不是占有欲都很强，不愿意跟别人分享吗？”Mikele喃喃地问了一句，不等Florent回答，又自嘲似的笑了一声：“……所以看来他是真的不怎么在乎我了。”

Florent今天不知道第多少次在心里叹了口气，他拿着花洒把他们两人身上最后一点泡沫冲干净后，凑过去抱住了Mikele，嘴唇贴住他的肩膀轻轻地吻了一下：“别想了。”

Mikele靠在他温暖的怀抱里，轻不可闻地“嗯”了一声。

Florent把他从浴室抱回床上之后就打算离开了。他之前就说了今天晚上还有别的安排，不能像平时一样陪Mikele过夜再送他去上班了。

Mikele呆呆地坐在床上看着Florent正在穿衣服的背影，他已经很累了，过于激烈的性爱消耗了大量体力，舒服的热水澡之后困意已经席卷了身体，但他还不敢睡，也不敢开口说点什么。Florent同样也没有说话，只是安静地整理好衣服、穿上外套，从床上站了起来，从始至终都没有再回头看他一眼。

这让Mikele没来由地觉得害怕，他忽然觉得现在自己如果不做点什么的话Florent就真的要走了，而且他真的不确定Florent还会不会再来找他，是不是这就是最后一次了……他真的太累了，理智也没有那么清醒了，一团浆糊的脑子中只是死死抓着这一个想法不放，越想越伤心，惶恐得无法自控。

在Florent从床边站起身来的时候Mikele终于忍不住了，他扑过去拽住了Florent的袖子，用已经哭哑了的嗓音叫他：“Flo……”

Florent愣了一下，回过身，就看见Mikele是像自愿扑入网中的雀鸟一般猛地扑进了他的怀里，主动得就像是在献身。他刚本能地把他搂进怀里，嘴上却忽然贴上了Mikele柔软湿润的嘴唇。

那是一个很轻很轻的吻，只是嘴唇相贴，但鉴于他们之间出去第一次上床时那个糊里糊涂的吻之外就再也没有这么甜蜜的接触了，这仍然显得意义非凡。Mikele闭着眼睛，在感受到对方没有抗拒的意味之后才稍稍胆大了一些，含住Florent的下唇轻轻地吮吻厮磨，像是夏天幼猫在舔舐冰块一样，甚至带了一丝柔软的讨好。

Florent定定地看了他一会儿，忽然把Mikele用力地摁进怀里，再一次深深地吻了下去，让他们热烈地相拥，缠绵地唇齿交缠。

他们接吻了很久，分开时两人都有些气喘，Mikele垂着头，脸颊一片绯红，心脏跳得像是要从胸口蹦出来一样，低着视线完全不敢看Florent的眼睛。然后他被Florent轻轻托着下巴抬起头来，Mikele咬了一下嘴唇，不知道该如何解释，毕竟一直是他拒绝亲吻的：“我……”

“怎么了？”Florent也没有提那件事，只是捧着他的脸，指尖轻柔地从Mikele发红的眼眶边抚过：“Mikele？”

他的表情又恢复了Mikele所熟悉的温柔，像只温暖敦厚的抱抱熊一样，笑得却比之前哪一次都开心——那双蜜棕色的眼睛亮晶晶地闪着笑意，像是洒落了一大把闪烁的星子，Florent也很高兴，是因为刚才那个吻么？

Mikele默默地看了他好久，悬着的心才终于放了下来，露出了一点安心的笑容来，摇了摇头，问：“你以后还会来么？”

这回Florent是真的有点摸不着头脑了，刚才那个吻已经相当让他受宠若惊，现在Mikele更是直接把“不舍”写在了脸上，Florent之前印象中Mikele那个高冷疏离约炮时总是一副公事公办态度的炮友人设顿时崩塌了，这让他几乎有点担心：“Mikele，呃，怎么了……是出什么事了吗？”

Mikele表情一僵，又拒绝说话了：“……没有。”

“……我留下来陪你吧。”Florent想了想，说着又要把刚刚穿上的外套脱下来了：“晚上也不是什么重要的事情，我……”

没等他说完，Mikele就飞快地凑过去贴着他的嘴唇长长地吻了一下，打断了Florent接下来想说的话：“我没事，你忙你的吧，嗯。”

Florent下意识地摸了一下自己刚被亲过的下唇，觉得像是忽然被灌下去了一桶苹果酒似的，甜得有点上头。他晕晕乎乎地站起来，再三确定Mikele除了过于疲倦之外确实没什么事才放下心来，有些恋恋不舍地回吻了一下他：“嗯，那下周见。”

Mikele心底一阵雀跃，刚微笑着想说好，却忽然想起了下周的安排，脸上的笑容顿时消失了，显得颓丧无比：“下周……下周我们有个项目要开始了……”

“嗯？”

“要加班。”Mikele垂下头，脱力地把脑袋靠在Florent暖和的肚子上，喃喃自语道：“又要加班了……”

从那次之后Mikele就没有再约过别人回家上床了，他和Florent成了那种关系比较稳定的固定炮友，会拥抱亲吻、每次上完床之后都会留宿，偶尔没事的时候也会一起出去吃个饭散散步，待在一起的时候气氛永远和谐美好。

现实很温存，可惜还没等Mikele享受太久，公司里下一个项目就开始，平面设计组的人员开始了没日没夜的加班赶工，上司恨不得直接把他们圈在单位里不让回家。Mikele是组里最年轻的，刚毕业的学生待遇通常好不到哪里去，更何况他还带着一个需要照顾的小崽子，恨不得把“性价比低”写在了脸上，签约的时候公司也是因为缺人手，将待遇一再克扣才勉强招了他。

所以现在面对惨无人道的加班，Mikele也没有资格有怨言了，他真的很需要项目结束的那笔奖金来交接下来一个季度的房租，如果在此时请假，毫无疑问他就会失去这份工作了。

从项目期开始之后他几乎每天都要加班到零点之后，偶尔忙狠了，凌晨四五点到家的时候也是有的，有一次困到一进门直接歪在餐桌边就睡过去了。Marie非常体贴地搬着行李借住在了Mikele家里帮他照顾coco——虽然Mikele知道她家邻居早就已经装修完了。Mikele一向不愿意麻烦自己的朋友，现在也是实在没有办法了。

……就更丧了。

前段时间，Mikele经历了半个多月日夜颠倒，吃不好睡不好，每天恨不得只能眯上四五个小时的生活之后，身体多少适应了一点加班的节奏，日子没有那么难过了。本来再熬到夜里一两点的时候，嚼点薄荷糖、歇一会儿，就能活过来继续做图了。

但今天不知道是什么原因，熬到十点多的时候Mikele就开始犯困了，过了零点眼睛就已经睁不开了，整个人像是一滩化了的软糖似的一点精神都提不起来，又不能睡，又不能死，也实在没力气干活儿了，死线还在疯狂地催着……有好几次Mikele都觉得自己要忍不住从办公室的窗口跳下去了。

办公室里还剩下几个同组的同事正在赶工，上司的办公室等也还亮着，他根本就不敢现在下班。这么半死不活地熬到了两点钟，那阵难受的困意才终于过去了一些。Mikele颓废地伸了个懒腰，看看表，差不多又该……他叹了口气，低着头从抽屉里拿出装着吸奶器的小包的时候，感觉几个alpha不怀好意的视线都落在了自己身上。

Mikele咬了一下嘴唇，低着头快步离开工位，走进了洗手间里。

幸好有几个同事虽然一眼就知道图谋不轨，但也是有色心没色胆，最多也就是口头上调戏两句，不敢真的做什么。

Mikele把洗手间的门关上，看看镜子里形容憔悴的自己，颓丧地叹了口气。

大概是因为最近生活太不规律，这段时间吸奶也变得异常困难，疼得有点难以忍受了。Mikele把衬衫解开三颗扣子、胡乱地揉了揉胸口让自己放松一点，打开了吸奶器的开关皱着眉忍耐着——好在也就几分钟的时间，Mikele吸了两口气，试图看看手机分散一点注意力。

然而刚翻两下，就不由自主地翻到了通讯录里Florent的页面上，Mikele看着屏幕上那串电话号码，手指就挪不动了。

已经很晚了，Florent肯定睡了，最近也没怎么主动联系他，也许是出差了，也许Flo根本就不怎么想联系他……Mikele紧抿着嘴唇，冷静了半天，仍然无法克制住自己“给Flo打个电话”的冲动，他觉得自己就像是个饿了好几天的鹦鹉抱着坚果袋一样，满心都是渴望。

Mikele的手抖了一下，摁下了屏幕上的呼叫键。

……

等待接通的长音想到第三声的时候Mikele终于猛然惊醒，这才意识到自己深更半夜给炮友打电话求安慰是多么不妥的事情——更可况Florent肯定睡着了，也不会接的。他想要赶紧挂断电话，却又下不去这个手，正在痛苦挣扎着的时候，通话忽然被接通了。

手机里传出了Florent的声音，迷迷糊糊的有一点沙哑，还是显得很温柔：“……Mikele？”

“我、Flo……你、你睡了么？”Mikele被吓得手足无措，差点直接摔掉了手机：“我是不是吵醒你了……”

“嗯？嗯，没事儿。”Florent问他：“还在加班么？”

Mikele把手机贴在脸侧，感觉自己就像是靠着一只温热敦实的熊掌似的，觉得自己胸膛里一颗被疲惫和颓丧弄得不上不下的心终于落回了舒适的窝里、有了着落，他轻轻蹭了一下手机，语气也不自觉地软了一点：“嗯，还在公司呢。”

Florent本来半夜被吵醒还有点心烦，在听见是Mikele之后就彻底没有原则了——Mikele平时很少联系他，而现在，光是听声音都能感觉出浓浓的疲倦，肯定是累坏了还心情不好。Florent叹了口气，觉出了一丝心疼：“你注意身体啊……”

“嗯。”Mikele小声应了，鼻子有点发酸，他把吸奶器摘下来换到另一边，再次试图转移一下注意力：“没事儿，这项目过几天就结束了。”

“好。”Florent点点头：“那结束之后我去找你。”

可我现在就想见到你……Mikele在心里虚弱地呐喊了一声，又无望地将那个声音镇压了：“好，到时候我联系你。”

电话聊到这里其实就没什么好说的了，他们又不是一个电话粥要煲好几个小时的热恋情侣……炮友之间半夜通电话还不是为了phone sex，这本来就已经很奇怪了。Mikele有些留恋地用拇指轻轻摩擦了一下手机的背板：“嗯，那就这样……”

Florent忽然又打断了他：“明天午休你有没有时间？”

“怎么？”

“我……我们一起吃个饭吧，我去公司接你。”Florent说着，手指胡乱地抚摸着枕边熟睡的猫暖烘烘的肚子，试图让自己的语气听起来随意一点：“你想吃什么？”

“都好。”Mikele不由自主地笑了起来，一会儿，又小小声地嘟囔了一句：“想吃肘子……”

“……”Florent哽了一下，随即：“好，那明天见。”

“嗯……”Mikele刚想道别，洗手间的门忽然被从外面推开了，一个人走了进来，吓得他赶紧挂断了通话——他刚才沉浸在和Florent打电话的愉快中，居然完全没有听见渐渐逼近的脚步声，再反应过来的时候已经有点晚了，Mikele只来得及把扣在胸口上的吸奶器摘下来收好，领口还大敞着，露出大片带着红痕的白皙皮肤。

进来的人是他的顶头上司，一个中年的alpha，应该就是进来洗把脸。Mikele清晰地看见他在进来的时候略略挑了一下眉，很轻地“啧”了一声。

Mikele愣了一下，赶紧把奶瓶藏进包里，又下意识地摸了摸后颈的腺体，十分惶恐地闻到了自己信息素淡淡的玫瑰甜香。他觉得有点尴尬，只低着头说了声“您好”之后就再也没声了。

上司淡淡地“嗯”了一声，在他旁边站定。

他身上还沾了一点溅出来的奶水要擦干净，但是身边有人在，只能脸色微红、敞着衣服站在原地，更别说他刚才才和颇有眷恋的alpha打电话约了明天见面，整个人还沉浸在的喜悦中……这样的状态暴露在另一个alpha的目光下，Mikele浑身都觉得不安。

而他的上司在旁边的水龙头前慢条斯理地解开袖口、冲水、洗手液、冲掉、再用一次洗手液……足足洗了差不多五分钟的手才终于停下了，当那个alpha直起身来的时候Mikele本能地往后缩了缩，他在空气里闻到了另一个人信息素的味道。

但幸好上司什么也没有做，只是不着边际地又瞥了一眼Mikele敞开的衬衫领口，又例行公事地说了句：“快回去工作”就出了洗手间，Mikele长长地松了口气，用最快的速度把东西收拾好，翻出了两粒抑制剂干吞了下去，一溜烟地回到了自己的工位上。

“抱歉，那几个同事一直不放我出来……”Mikele最近和甲方对接多了，说话的语气都变得无比卑微又和善，钻进副驾驶坐好的时候还在不停道歉。他一边碎碎地念着，一边凑过去跟Florent贴了贴脸，又轻轻地亲了一下他的嘴唇：“是不是等很久了？”

Florent回吻了他一下，露出了笑容：“没有，我也刚到的……啊，吃这个。”

纸杯里面是两个冰淇淋球，洒着果仁碎和几颗小熊软糖，已经稍微有一点点融化了。Mikele有点惊讶，他已经很久没机会给自己买甜食吃了，顿时产生了一种小孩一样被人捧在手心里宠着的满足感。他用挖了一小勺尝了尝，眼睛倏的一下亮了起来，忍不住又舀了一大块放进嘴里：“这个好吃……是什么味的？”

“……就在你们楼下买的，那个小推车。这个是海盐焦糖开心果，还有一个好像是黄桃还是芒果酸奶的。”Florent这才恋恋不舍地把目光从Mikele身上收回来——才半个多月没见，Mikele整个人都肉眼可见的瘦了一大圈，脸色苍白，黑眼圈重得像是烟熏妆一样。虽然能看出来是为了两人的见面专门打扮过了，但还是哪里都透着颓丧和疲惫。

这可比电话里听声音要直观多了，Florent只觉得心疼，又忍不住问：“你还好么？”

“没事。”Mikele抹了一下嘴，勉强笑了起来：“傻逼甲方有点烦，没事，再过几天就忙完了。Neymar还好吗？好久不见他了。”

“又胖了一磅多。”Florent叹了口气，发动了汽车：“半夜在我身上蹦迪的时候能把人给压死。”

Mikele：“……”

幸好他的coco没有这个爱好。

其实Mikele工作的写字楼旁边就有一家德式的餐馆，评价也还不错，但出于某种难以描述的理由，Mikele并不想被同事看见中午和另一个alpha一起吃饭，尤其还是这个他经常控制不住想往人家身上黏的Flo……不知道又会惹上什么麻烦。

所以Florent只好选了另外一家距离也不算远的，提前定了座位。

在将手机关成静音，心情愉快地吃了一份例汤、烟熏鲑鱼土豆沙拉、一整个蓝莓起司派和整整半个脆皮猪肘配面包，又喝了杯香甜的苹果醋之后，Mikele觉得自己最近加班耗下去的精力终于补回来了。他懒洋洋地坐在舒适的座椅上晒着从落地玻璃里照进来的阳光，舒服得一动也不想动。

他已经挺久没这么悠闲地享受过一顿饭了，加班的时候每餐基本都是用咖啡和速食快餐对付过去的，生活质量岌岌可危，而现在就好像是踏入了一个舒适安逸的圈里面，从内到外都觉得开心了起来，在Florent身边他从来都觉得很舒服——这一点无关物质，之前愿意给他花钱的alpha也不少，Mikele之前从来没在别人身边感到过这种安心。

Mikele用了最后的克制才没有让自己直接瘫在椅子上，在Florent面前他还是很想保持在酒吧他们第一次见面时那个神秘漂亮的形象的，虽然现在对他的那部分印象估计已经所剩无几了，Mikele还是忍不住垂死挣扎一下。

“对了，你们现在合作项目的那个公司叫什么名字来着？”

“……你怎么对这个这么感兴趣啊。”Mikele笑了起来，这一顿饭的工夫Florent已经问到好几次他的工作了，于是半开玩笑地问：“打算跟我们公司合作了吗？”

“没事儿，就随便问问……啊，抱歉，你是不是不想说工作的事情了？”Florent有点歉意地摇摇头，挥手叫侍者过来结了帐：“走吧，送你回去。”

回去的时候Florent坚持让Mikele坐了后座，还贴心地准备好了靠枕和小被子，虽然嘴上说着拒绝，但吃完饭后Mikele看起来确实已经很疲倦了，犹豫了片刻就乖乖地钻进了后座，像只小鹦鹉似的裹上被子、没一会儿就不出声了。一直到车在写字楼地库的车位里停好的时候，Mikele仍然在毫无反应地熟睡着，身体在后座上蜷成小小的一团，只露出毛绒绒的脑袋来，哪里都写着可爱。

Florent回过头、呆呆地看着他，根本舍不得叫醒他，一直等到打包的咖啡都快凉了、Mikele的手机响起了铃声才作罢，Florent做出了一副“我也是刚刚才看你的”的样子，轻轻地咳嗽了一声：“Mikele？”

Mikele紧皱着眉接起来了，眼睛还没睁开：“嗯……嗯，对不起，嗯，好的……我马上回来。”

“同事？”Florent问。

“嗯……就，我上司。”

Florent很敏感地察觉到了Mikele的语气中有些不对，再加上这次见面Mikele看上去确实有点不好，不仅是加班的疲倦，还像是再担心什么事情似的……他脑子里的一根弦马上绷了起来：“出什么事了吗？”

“……不，没事。”Mikele犹豫了半晌，还是把到嘴边的话咽了下去——Florent凭什么要听他说这些事情呢。他在心里叹了口气，主动凑过去和Florent交换了一个深吻，弯起了嘴角：“就是催我回去干活儿了，有点烦……那我走了。”

Florent看了他两秒，也没有再追问什么，只是说：“嗯，那你注意身体，替我问coco好。”

“嗯，改天见。”

“改天见。”

最近公司里几乎所有人都发现Florent不太对劲了。

除去Florent整天看起来神情恍惚眼神迷离之外，公司的合作名单上又有了一个新的名字——Ycare翻来覆去地看了半天也没有发现这家公司究竟有什么超乎寻常的地方，能让Florent直接以黑箱般的操作把它拎了上来，甚至还能劳动Florent亲自过去开会……这真是太少见了。

直到他拐弯抹角以勾搭对方人事小姐姐的手段拿到了那家公司在职人员名单，在上面赫然看见了Michele·Loconte的名字，好吧，一切都解释得通了。这不怪Ycare太八卦，之前说好了要潇潇洒洒浪一辈子的好哥们现在忽然有了背叛组织的预兆，他当然要关心一下。

当天下午，在Florent打扮得人模狗样拎着电脑准备离开的时候，Ycare叫住了他。

“等等，Flo，你干什么去？”

“谈生意去，去咱们合作的那家公司，合同上还有一点问题我要过去敲定一下。”Florent回答的语气异常轻快，脚下嗖嗖得带着风，朝着办公室外面一干同事们大力挥手：“我先走了你们慢慢——”

“慢着。”Ycare把他薅住了，充满怀疑地盯着他：“合同让法务去搞不就行了吗？你是要去看那个Michele吧，他又怎么了？”

Florent一时语塞：“我……”

“你知道你现在这行为像什么吗，那种霸道总裁爱上我的肥皂剧里面的男主，怎么着，还打算把他那个公司给买下来吗？”Ycare痛心疾首地大力拍打Florent的肩膀：“Flo啊，有钱也不能这样啊，这不好使的。”

“……可是他不谈恋爱的，我约他他也不一定会出来，平时又天天加班，不这样的话我一个月都见不到他一次。”Florent自己显然也觉得自己这件事干得挺扯淡的，他深深地叹了口气，破罐破摔地盯着Ycare，反问：“那你说怎么办？”

还有两个小时下班，在项目结束前的最后一天，Mikele终于放任自己给Florent发了一条消息……好几条，他又有挺久没和Florent联系了，要说的事情当然有很多。比如他项目马上就结束了，领了奖金可以请他吃个意餐，这个周末就有空了，还有……他又快到发情期了。

加班期间已经快把抑制剂当饭吃、把信息素中和的喷雾当香水喷的Mikele觉得自己已经快变态了，恨不得手机现在就能变成一个传送通道，直接把Florent从不知道什么地方传送到他卧室的床上去。

而且……他真的很想Florent，Mikele呆呆地看着发出去的短信，出神了好一会儿、手机都自动变成了黑屏才反应过来，触电似地放下了手机。自从他们成为了彼此固定的炮友，开始亲吻、拥抱，陪伴着过夜之后他就没办法再把Florent单纯地当成一根alpha按摩棒了，虽然所有理智都告诉他不应该，但是话说回来，如果理智有用的话他当初也不会被前男友骗得连骨头渣都不剩了。

Flo……自从消息发出去了之后Mikele就完全丧失了工作的斗志，虽然他还差一点东西没改完，但在收到回信之前他也知道自己是什么都干不了了。他就像是个等心上人回信的小姑娘似的，恨不得每五秒钟就要打开手机检查一次有没有新短信。

“还没到账呢。”大概是Mikele的动作太频繁了，引起了身边同事的注意，那是个好脾气的beta，Mikele在公司里为数不多几个关系还不错的人：“不知道财务部在干什么，不过工资确实是今天发，咱们再等等吧……唉，我上个月的报销还没批下来呢。”

Mikele有些不好意思地笑了笑，讪讪地把手机放了回去。

这时候已经安静已久的手机忽然震了起来，Mikele整个人都像是活过来了似的，条件反射地扑过去马上拿起来看，然而新消息却不是他所期盼的Florent发来的，而是来自他的上司。

“来我办公室一下”

……？

Mikele下意识地抬头看了一眼附近几个工位的同事，发现大家丝毫没有准备动弹的样子……那么就是只叫了他一个了。如果上司有什么任务安排的话通常都会跟他们的组长说，从来不会跟他这个和实习生地位没什么两样的新人直接交涉……项目结束终于打算卸磨杀驴把他解雇了吗？Mikele有点犹豫，然而还没等想清楚，上司又一条消息就弹了出来——

“现在”

这下他不敢耽搁了，就算是要解雇，起码也得留个好印象，不要克扣这个项目的奖金才好。Mikele马上从工位上站了起来，顺手揣走了U盘——如果上司是想看看最新改的稿件的话他也不用多跑一趟了。

希望不要再让他改图了。

然而当他敲门走进办公室的时候，气氛却没有他想象中的紧张，Mikele本来已经做好了被劈头盖脸地骂一顿、或是再丢来七八个明天就要交的设计的思想准备，但这些全都没有发生，他的上司十分平静地坐在办公桌前，对他扬扬下巴：“过来吧……方案改得怎么样了？”

Mikele不自然地轻轻攥了一下袖口，又没法拒绝，只好慢慢地走了过去。他当然还记得上次深夜加班在洗手间里的事情，这样和一个alpha在小空间里的独处他本来就不是很自在，他把U盘递了过去：“我们今天上午又改好了一稿，组长已经发给甲方看了，我想……”

“嗯，不错。”他的上司点了点头：“你最近辛苦了。”

……？让他加班到凌晨三点的时候怎么没想起来他辛苦呢？Mikele愣了一下，谈话向着他意料之外的方向展开了，他一时间也猜不透上司的意思，只好低眉顺眼地应了一声，客套地说了点什么，指望能赶紧离开。然而对方却一直没有放他回去的意思，不停地说着没什么实际内容的话，五六分钟过去了，Mikele渐渐开始觉得有点不安了，他下意识地握住了手机：“我不打扰您工作了，我……”

开门声打断了他，Mikele回头看去，进来的是他对面工位的同事——一个相当盛气凌人的alpha，在公司资历已经挺久了，Mikele不敢招惹他，只能对对方平时种种几乎是性骚扰的行为忍气吞声。而那个人在走进办公室之后一言不发，只是径直向他走了过来，Mikele愣了一下，仓促地回过头，发现身后的上司也站了起来，正在慢慢靠近。

两股截然不同的alpha信息素在不算大的空间里蔓延开来，越来越浓郁鲜明。

这情况太不对了，Mikele顿时有点慌了，因为恐惧而有些双腿发软，本能地想要逃离这个令人不安的空间，然而当他飞快地扑到门边的时候，却惊恐地发现办公室的门已经被反锁上了。

Mikele瞬间觉得浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，已经本能地察觉到了危险，然而还是太晚了，他被从身后扑过来的同事拦腰抱住、向着屋里的沙发上拖去，屋里属于alpha的信息素更加浓郁了起来——omega没办法跟alpha比力气，更何况他身体本来就不怎么好。

“呜……”Mikele本能地想要呼救，然而嘴却被死死地捂住，只能发出一点点含糊的声响，他像条脱水的鱼般剧烈地挣扎，却仍然没有逃脱那个禁锢着他的怀抱、被摁在了沙发上。

Mikele睁大了眼睛，只能眼睁睁地看着自己衬衫的下摆被掀了起来、一路扯到上面绑住了他的双手，紧接着是贴身穿的束胸和裤子，一直褪到脚踝处。下身暴露出来的时候他惊恐地想要并上双腿，alpha的身体却先一步挤了进来，他的膝弯被坐在沙发另一头的上司用手卡住，被迫大张地分开。

“没用的。”Mikele听见了自己同事的声音，他在茶几的抽屉里摸索了一阵，用一个口球代替手掌堵住了他的呼救：“我建议你最好乖一点，一会儿会让你爽的，嗯，小婊子？”

Mikele在看见他拿出性爱玩具的时候心里就彻底凉了下来，他知道了这两个人是蓄谋已久，肯定也算好了此时不会让别人来打扰……他恐怕逃不掉了。理智告诉他应该放弃挣扎，至少让自己少受点罪……他还能怎么办呢，他太需要这份工作来养活自己的孩子了，面对潜规则他根本就没有选择，只能……但身体却在疯狂地抗拒着，不愿接受这个事实。

Flo……Mikele的余光看见裤兜里的手机滑到了地上，不久前他还在等着Florent回的短信。他在心里默默地想着，难受地闭上了眼睛，在后穴里被上司插入手指肆意搅动的时候，眼角又滑下了一行泪水。Flo……

他整个脑子都是混沌的，后穴被alpha的手指侵犯着，而禁锢着他双手的同事也没有闲着，玩弄着他的乳尖和腰侧的软肉，力气大到每一次都会留下斑驳的淤血和红痕。Mikele昏昏沉沉地闭着眼睛，仍然没有放弃反抗，然而挣扎只换来了更粗暴的对待。他的上司像是失去了耐心似的把手指从他的身体里抽了出来，Mikele勉强抬头去看，看见了对方手里形状狰狞的按摩棒。

“嗯…啊……！”

这一下让他差点背过气去，声音被口球阻隔住了，只能发出断断续续的惨叫，没有再做任何扩张，上司直接把那根尺寸吓人的按摩棒借着体液的润滑强行塞进了他的后穴里。

就算是他在两个alpha信息素的影响下已经进入了发情期，那也实在太疼了，Mikele整个人都像个被丢进油锅里的虾一样弹了起来，两个人都险些都没摁住他，费了半天力气才把他弄回原地。

在疼痛的折磨中没过多久Mikele就彻底失去了力气，只能微弱地喘息着，眼前疼得一阵阵地发黑，在毫无意识的情况下，生理性的泪水已经淌了满脸。更别提，再一次深捅之后，他的上司摁开了电动的开关。

埋在体内的按摩棒嗡嗡地震动了起来，Mikele呜咽了一声，脸上不受控制地浮起了难耐的潮红。他现在在发情期，后穴没用多久就适应了玩具的大小，感受到的渐渐不再是纯粹的疼痛而是快感……这才是最让Mikele恐惧的地方。那根玩具操着他，顶端研磨过敏感点的时候带来过电般的快感，而他甚至忍不住地要抬起屁股去迎合后面的操弄。

侵略性极强的信息素把他变成了一个饥渴的婊子，无论心里有多痛苦抗拒，事实上他现在就是对着两个要强奸他的alpha大敞开了腿、淫荡得湿得一塌糊涂。

这样的场景对任何一个alpha都有着不容抗拒的诱惑力——发着情的年轻omega甜软得就像是一滩融化的蜜桃软糖，后穴不断饥渴地吞吃着粗大的按摩棒，被操得脸色绯红、满眼含泪，挣扎和反抗的动作没有起到任何实质性的作用，只是更增添了情趣而已。

年长的alpha看着他，脸上满是贪婪的渴望——他已经快五十岁了，并不是总有这样的兴致，但他这个omega下属实在是太诱人了一下。他握住按摩棒的一端用力地抽插了几下后便把它整根直接抽了出来，解开裤链，准备换上自己的阴茎。

“砰砰砰——”

不合时宜的敲门声就在这时候响了起来，在没有得到回应之后仍然没停下，不仅如此，音量还有愈演愈烈的架势。

两个alpha对视了一眼，上司只得松开了手，不快地皱起了眉，低吼道：“……现在不要打扰我！”

“您在吗？抱歉，有点急事——咱们这次项目的甲方，MISC公司的人来了，已经等了很久了，他想见您……”

这次用不着上司亲自开口，另一个稍年轻的alpha就开口了，除了觊觎自己的同事外，他今天这么做当然也是为了讨好自己的上司：“让他们等一会儿，他现在在忙。”

“不行啊……”外面的秘书听上去已经快要哭了：“不是他们的法务，是……”

“除非他们总裁来了，其他的不要来烦我！”

秘书提起了一口气：“就是他们总裁来了，想见您，就现在。”

……

两个alpha对视了一眼，彼此的脸上都写着一句脏话。

Mikele趁着这个机会从两个alpha的禁锢下逃了出去，他的双腿发软、颤抖得几乎支撑不住身体，死死地咬着牙才保持住了理智。这是他最后的机会了，Mikele潦草地把衣服穿上、拿起了手机，踉踉跄跄地一把推开门冲了出去——和用钥匙打开门锁的秘书迎面撞在了一起，他现在已经什么都顾不上了，巨大的恐惧和绝望攫住了身体，只想着要赶紧逃离这里。

他知道自己现在看起来肯定糟透了，刚被玩具操过的身体前后都流着水，浑身都是信息素情欲的味道，被两个alpha揉捏下的指痕烙在皮肤上发痛。外面办公室里不少人都向他投去了视线，Mikele死死地咬着嘴唇，只是一个劲儿地埋头往外跑……回家就好了，他必须找个安全的地方躲起来。

绝望到了极点，他甚至都没有精力去想自己现在这副样子到底要怎么回家了。

在电梯间里，Mikele迎面撞在了一个人身上。

他太紧张了，现在本能地恐惧着与任何人的肢体接触，然而身体却比理智先一步做出了反应。Mikele愣了一下，闻到熟悉的信息素味道的时候还以为自己出现幻觉了。

“Mikele？！”Florent也没想到会在这里看见他，顿时又惊又喜，一时间忽略了Mikele凌乱的衣服和凄惨的表情：“刚才我去工位找你，你不在，我……”

Mikele怔怔地看着他了好久，想要努力露出一个笑容来，眼泪却接连不断地从眼眶里滑落、渐渐地模糊了视线。他什么也说不出来，到最后也只是发出了一声压抑的哽咽，紧接着，上前一步死死地抱住了Florent，终于在那个熟悉的怀抱崩溃地大哭了出来。

之前Mikele从来都是抑制剂成瓶地喷、把自己甜美的信息素藏得严严实实，就算是发情期约炮，也都是吃过抑制剂的状态，Florent还从来没有见过这个样子的……怀里的omega浑身都散发着柔软诱人的甜香，体温暖得烫人，潮红的面容被眼泪和汗水润湿，让他几乎有些不敢细看。

Florent本来只是想趁着来Mikele公司谈事情的时候假公济私，悄悄看一会儿自己的心上人，完全没有做好面对这种场景的准备——发情期的气味对alpha的诱惑力实在是太大了，尤其这还是Mikele的信息素……Florent咬了一下舌尖强行让自己保持冷静，在Mikele耳边问：“怎么了？Mikele你还好么？”

陷在情欲里的omega大概根本没有听见他的声音，但幸好Mikele并没有什么抗拒的表现，只是一个劲儿地扑在他怀里不松开，Florent稍微放心了一点点，顾不上再追问他到底是发生了什么才成了现在这样，当务之急是带Mikele离开这儿，omega在公共场合发情实在是太不安全了。

Florent摁下电梯，又安抚地握了一下Mikele汗湿的手：“没事了……我车停在地下了，先回去，好不好？”

“Flo……”Mikele哭得整个人已经有点不清醒了，拽着Florent的衣服答非所问：“Flo……”

“没事的，我在这儿。“Florent深吸了一口气，压制住了自己直接吻过那双被咬得红艳水润的嘴唇，飞快地带着Mikele进了电梯，毫不犹豫地把让他在休息室等了好半天的公司总裁忘在了脑后。

Mikele觉得自己就像是做了个漫长而又清晰的噩梦，鸵鸟一样地逃避着现实，只知道尽可能地缩成小小的一团靠在Florent身边，连眼睛都没有睁开，一片黑暗中只感觉到alpha手掌上炽热的温度透过薄薄的衬衫，撩得身体愈发饥渴。他浑浑噩噩地闭着眼，不知道过了多久，才听到了一声车门解锁的声音。

“没事了，没事了，Mikele……你看着我，别哭了。”Florent把他抱进后座，自己也挤了进来关上车门。撩开Mikele凌乱的额发去看他的脸：“怎么了？除了……还有哪儿不舒服吗？”

Mikele的样子实在是太凄惨了一点，如果只是单纯发情期的话应该不会弄成这样，现在哪怕是回到了安全熟悉的环境，Mikele的身体也一直在控制不住地颤抖着，像是已经害怕到了极点。Florent就不敢再逼问他什么了，只好把他搂进怀里轻轻地吻着他的头发和脸颊，用自己的信息素去安抚他的情绪。

“抱着我……”Mikele在他怀里窝了好久，熟悉的气息中慢慢平复了下来，这才攒起了说话的力气，喃喃道：“Flo……给我。”

说完这句话后Mikele颤抖地呼出了一口气，又一滴泪水顺着脸颊流了下来，把下巴抵在了Florent的肩窝里。他知道只要这层衣服脱下，Florent就会发现他身上有多少不堪的痕迹、流着水的后穴刚被按摩棒操过还没闭合、饥渴地希望再有什么东西插进去……Florent大概会觉得是他自己勾引了那两个alpha在办公室操他吧？

理智告诉他在什么都没问清楚之前他们不能就这么乱七八糟地在车里滚成一团，Florent刚要说些什么，Mikele灼热的吻就突然贴上了嘴唇，Florent被他撩得别无他法，只好顺从自己的本能抱住了他，用热情的吻和爱抚去满足这个发着情的omega——天知道他忍得有多辛苦。在解开衬衫的时候，Florent的手突然停住了。

Omega白皙的皮肤上遍布着刺目的痕迹，从脖颈到锁骨，吻痕、牙印……饱满的胸口上甚至还有清晰的指痕，下手的时候一定力道很重，只是这么一会儿皮下淤血的颜色就浮现了起来，Florent很确定那不是自己留下的痕迹，Mikele又找别人约炮了吗？还是……

“谁？”想到Mikele现在的反应，Florent忽然就明白了，瞬间涌上来的心疼和愤怒让他几乎无法呼吸：“你公司里的对吗？还是……”

Mikele的身体狠狠地颤抖了一下，把头更深地埋进了他的怀里，仍然没有回答，也实在没有勇气再回想一遍刚才发生的事情了。他把脸贴在Florent的肩膀，深深地吸气又吐气了好几次，终于下定了决心似的抬起头。他三下两下脱掉了自己的裤子，跨坐在了Florent的身上：“Flo，抱我……”

Florent深吸了一口气，在并不宽敞的后座里抱着他翻了个身，把Mikele压在身上，用力地吻了上去。

在没有什么比发情期时alpha和omega做爱更顺利成章的事情了，更何况是在这样狭小局促的空间里，两人交缠的信息素就像是要把窗户都顶炸了一样。Mikele还是很难受，被按摩棒粗暴侵犯过的后穴还红肿着，敏感得一碰就疼——Florent刚一上手就感觉出来了，心疼得感觉又翻了一倍。这时候在前戏尽量放轻动作不伤到他已经很难了，而与此同时Mikele又不停地在用带着鼻音的哭腔求他快一点。

而Florent能做的就只有，如他所愿地进入他、填满地，像之前无数次一样，用缠绵的吻把omega柔软的呻吟和哭音全部堵在喉咙中，

第一次做完，Mikele只安静了大概三分钟的时候，之前的三分钟他安安静静地蜷缩在Florent的怀抱里微闭着眼睛，蒙着薄汗的皮肤微微发红，肩颈处被覆盖上了新的绯红色吻痕，就像是一块刚刚出炉、热气腾腾的奶油糕点。

好在是不哭了……Florent稍微放下一点心来，轻柔地印了一个吻在Mikele的头发上。

结果那个吻就像是某种开关一样，把还在慵倦的事后状态的Mikele唤醒了。刚经历过性爱的omega迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，一下就看见了熟悉的面孔——那让他安心，觉得心满意足，而随即，刚才在办公室里强烈的绝望和恐惧又涌了上来……他还想更多。

Mikele轻轻地颤抖了一下，捧住心上人的脸，又闭上眼睛吻了上去。

“Mikele，Mik……等一下……”Florent无比艰难地躲开了Mikele过于热情的吻，意志也不是很坚定了，并且十分清晰地感觉到自己的下半身又有再硬起来的趋势。他仍然在垂死挣扎着，并试图举起刚才那个用过的安全套的包装来增加可信度：“我车里只放了一个套，刚才用完了……”

Mikele睁着水雾迷蒙的眼睛看着他，有些迷茫地眨了眨眼，完全不理解Florent还在犹豫什么的样子。因为情绪的波动他这次发情来得格外凶猛，才刚刚做了一次，根本不能满足焦灼的欲望。他抱着Florent的脖子一路煽情地吻到了锁骨处，一条腿缠在alpha的腰间不停地磨蹭催促：“没有套也可以，Flo，我想要……操我……”

“……”Florent在心里长长地叹了一口气，他大概知道coco是怎么来的了。

“真的吗？”Florent俯下身亲了亲Mikele蒙着薄汗的鼻尖，把散发着甜美气息的omega从自己的身上摁回了座位上：“还想再生一个？”

……

Mikele被他这么一问，才终于从精虫上脑的状态冷静了一点。发情期omega无套内射的受孕率高得吓人，他也一点儿都不想再吃那些副作用大得离谱的事后紧急避孕药了。还是很难受，红着眼圈，有点无助地看着Florent

“……去我那里吧。”Florent主动凑上去吻了他，用舌尖温柔地舔舐过omega温软的口腔，把他的下唇从牙齿下解放了出来：“我去开车，到了家之后我们再继续。”

Mikele犹豫了一下，点了点头。

我不写了反正后面就是他们回家之后激情做爱一整夜然后标记结婚米老师又给flo生了个崽崽几年之后成为摇滚巨星出道走向人生巅峰（……）


End file.
